


Вечные гончие

by porzellan_maria, Saindra



Category: CW Network RPF, Historical RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Detective Art, Detective Noir, Drama, F/M, M/M, Mystery, Mysticism, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porzellan_maria/pseuds/porzellan_maria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прошлое иногда не отпускает, является во снах и проглядывает темными поворотами улиц древней Флоренции в современном Нью-Йорке. Прожитые жизни переплетаются с настоящими, заставляют любить и ненавидеть, совершать поступки и преступления, шантажировать и любить, становиться на колени и прощать.<br/>Люди гонятся за неизвестным, обращая свою жизнь в ад, преследуют жертву, не осознавая того, что сами жертвы и наказание у них - вечный бег. Они бегут за мечтой, не понимая что их счастье рядом, покидают тех, кто их любит и вновь и вновь возвращаются к тому, от чего убегали. Вечные гончие за призраками, не замечающие реального мира.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Действующие лица: Дженсен Эклз, Джаред Падалеки, Алехандро Эррера (ОМП), Тесса Морган (ОЖП), Бартоломео ди Джованни, Лоренцо Медичи, Сандро Боттичелли, Симонетта Веспуччи и прочие персонажи
> 
> Предупреждение: слеш (реверс), гет, ООС реальных и исторических личностей, вольное обращение с историческими фактами и провенансом (историей происхождения) картин.
> 
> Примечание: Фик написан на AU-Fest в соавторстве с Saindra (январь, 2012 год)

 

Дженсен Эклз (Бартоломео ди Джованни)

Джаред Падалеки (Лоренцо Медичи)

  
  
Алехандро Эррера (Сандро Ботичелли)

  
  
Тесса Морган (Симонетта Веспуччи)

  
  
  
  


\- Ты не представляешь, какая она сука – то ей кофе кислый, то табаком от меня пахнет, то «почему ты улыбаешься».

\- Успокойся, любое начальство - не подарок.

Звонкие голоса, сопровождаемые цокотом каблучков, эхом разносились в полупустой галерее, и Дженсен поневоле прислушался к чужому разговору.

Одна из говоривших громко возразила в ответ на последнюю реплику:

\- Ты хотя бы можешь пофлиртовать со своим боссом. Как говорится, для улучшения гормонального фона.

\- Кристен, ты бы подумала, что говоришь.

\- Тесса, если у тебя не возникало таких мыслей, тогда ты ослепла или, даже не знаю, сменила ориентацию. Я бы вообще не смогла спокойно даже кофе выпить с таким шефом. Он просто живое воплощение всех моих грешных мечтаний.

\- Грешница, ты завелась, как на распродаже обуви. Успокойся.

Маневрируя между заколоченными ящиками, Кристен пробиралась к выходу, стараясь не потерять клатч, зажатый под мышкой, успевала прихлебывать кофе из стаканчика и тараторить:

\- А что, я не права? Или ты за лето стала одной из тех феминисток, которые даже мимо статуи Давида проходят с презрением?

Тесса, следуя за ней, фыркнула:

\- Ты серьезно думаешь, что феминистки ненавидят мужчин?

Кристен пожала плечами, едва не выпустив клатч:

\- По-моему, они всех привлекательных белых мужиков обзывают, если судить по блогам и прессе, шовинистическими свиньями. Господи, храни Америку! С таким отношением рожать скоро будут только в клиниках искусственного оплодотворения, или мы вообще забудем, как выглядит белый человек.

Тесса устало вздохнула:

\- Ты слишком ушла в сторону и вглубь, давай лучше притормозим вот у этих удобных ящичков, допьем кофе. У меня через пять минут закончится перерыв.

Кристен бросила сумочку на один из ящиков и, натянув юбку ниже, чтобы не порвать колготки о деревянную упаковку, уселась поудобнее и продолжила:

\- Ладно, меня занесло, но ты не можешь оспорить очевидное – Голливуд плачет по твоему шефу. Зачем хоронить себя с такой внешностью в Сохо? Я бы лично попыталась отхватить свой кусочек от пирога шоубиза, а не занималась продвижением всей этой безвкусицы, выдаваемой за шедевры. Но плюс в этом есть – в Голливуде у меня не было никаких шансов…

Тесса споткнулась об железную ленту, вылезшую из упаковки, тихо выругалась и когда подняла глаза, то увидела на спиральной лестнице, соединяющей этажи галереи, Дженсена и зашипела:

\- Кристен, заткнись, пожалуйста!

Кристен поперхнулась кофе и тихо произнесла:

\- Вот черт… Только не говори, что он стоит за моей спиной.

Дженсен уже спустился вниз и ответил вместо Тессы:

\- Совершенно верно, мисс…

Кристен всегда быстро ориентировалась в ситуации. Нацепив обольстительную улыбку, она тут же повернулась на ящике и кокетливо забросила ногу за ногу:

\- Мисс Белл к вашим услугам.

Тесса знала, как Дженсен умел пресекать подобные заигрывания, и не удивилась, когда услышала:

\- В услугах не нуждаюсь. Очень приятно было познакомиться. Теперь я буду знать, кто отвлекает моего почти идеального ассистента от работы. Тесса, тебе, кстати, пора заняться каталогом.

Обаяние Дженсена почти у всех представительниц женского пола выбивало почву из-под ног, и даже его резкость не отталкивала, только делала недосягаемым, даже для хищниц, поднаторевших в охмурении мужчин.

Улыбка Кристен подувяла, Тесса старалась не смеяться, наблюдая, как подруга сразу сдает позиции и, вежливо попрощавшись, направляется мелкими перебежками к выходу.

У двери она обернулась, и Дженсен не удержался – максимально очаровательно улыбнулся и подмигнул. Кристен нервно сглотнула, и дверь за ней закрылась еще быстрее, чем позволяли законы физики. Тесса и дальше бы веселилась над сложившейся ситуацией, но тут, словно по невидимому сигналу, в галерее зазвонили все телефоны. Она собрала стаканчики из-под кофе и направилась к себе в кабинет. Работа - прежде всего, трудитесь - и воздастся вам. Вопрос только – когда?

 

Переговоры заняли всю вторую половину дня. К вечеру Дженсену казалось, что он глохнет от постоянных голосов в телефонных трубках, и он начал путаться в языках и обращениях к клиентам. Но оставить на произвол судьбы подслушанный разговор он не мог – сказывалась привычка во все вносить максимальную ясность, а уж, тем более, в отношениях с людьми, с которыми он вынужден был работать или поддерживать приятельские отношения. Дождавшись, пока Тесса удобно расположится на диванчике, он подошел к окну и произнес:

\- Ты меня удивила, Тесса. Не знал, что ты такая стеснительная барышня. Подруга была куда более откровенной в своих высказываниях.

Тесса возмутилась:

\- Знаешь, Дженсен, в следующий раз я могу заявить, что у тебя нетрадиционная ориентация, поэтому ни мне, ни моим подругам ничего не светит. Устроит?

\- Давай договоримся. Ты можешь рассказывать подругам и знакомым что угодно. Но о себе. Моя личная жизнь – это запретная зона. И тебе придется с этим считаться, если хочешь со временем стать куратором и совладельцем галереи.

Дженсен бил по больному, прекрасно зная амбиции своей ассистентки. Тесса нервно огрызнулась:

\- О, мистер Эклз, да вы шутник.

\- Есть немного.

Тесса оживилась:

\- Давай попробуем еще один вариант. Я с понедельника получаю прибавку, а ты - развесистые сплетни о нашей бурной личной жизни. Обоюдная выгода: ты автоматически выбываешь из клана «завидных холостяков», я – радуюсь положительному балансу на кредитной карточке и мило тебе улыбаюсь, даже если ты хамишь.

Дженсен расхохотался:

\- Тесса, твоя расчетливость спускает с небес на землю. Я подумаю об этом, но попозже.

Тесса не унималась:

\- Я как раз присмотрела себе новые туфли…

Дженсен посмотрел на часы и перебил ее пламенную речь:

\- Все, на сегодня свободна, я сам закрою галерею и офис. Через пять минут ты должна быть на улице.

\- Есть, сэр! – Тесса радостно схватила телефон и сумку, и через несколько минут он увидел из окна, как она перебегает на противоположную сторону улицы. Теперь он мог, наконец, расслабиться и приготовиться к свиданию.

Да, пожалуй, это можно назвать свиданием. Прелюдией перед обладанием.

 

Его визитер опаздывал, и ожидание затянулось. Дженсену казалось, что минутная стрелка на наручных часах вообще не движется. Он совершенно потерял ощущение времени, превратился в постороннего наблюдателя и смотрел, как за стеклом черно-желтый Нью-Йорк продолжал жить своей жизнью.

По темному асфальту сновали такси пчелиной раскраски, останавливаясь на свой страх и риск в самых неожиданных местах, под землей гудели поезда метро, делая краткие передышки на станциях угольного цвета, многонациональная градиентная толпа беспрерывно перекатывалась по пересекающимся авеню. В этом году осень, прокатившись ураганом по восточной части Штатов, теперь баловала их теплым солнцем и безветренным затишьем. Ньюйоркцы – сумасшедший народ, даже угроза тотального бедствия не заставила большинство покинуть свой город, и теперь, когда восстановилось движение и заново открылись многие публичные места, они выплеснулись на улицы в поисках удачи.

Дженсен смотрел на них, привычно вылавливая из суматошного движения занятные сценки и интересные типажи, но мысли убегали за тысячу миль, на другой материк, в другое время, жаркое и душное, в котором тоже остановилась минутная стрелка.

 

Алехандро давно приглашал его к себе на родину. Еще во времена их учебы в академии он не уставал расписывать, как прекрасна его родная Севилья в пору цветения апельсиновых деревьев. Дженсену так и запомнилась Испания: удушливый запах флердоранжа и лай собак.

Алехандро был вторым сыном в многочисленной семье Эррера, поэтому его избавили от наследования титула, но заодно и семейного состояния. Первому Алекс несказанно радовался, по поводу второго показушно тяжело вздыхал и ехидно добавлял, что настоящий художник должен быть всегда голодным. Но соблюдать правила приличия с него никто обязанности не снимал, и семья, отчаявшись в попытках обуздать его эпатажное поведение, выслала его перебеситься на другой континент, в Америку. Алехандро шутил, что отправлять его в монастырь до совершеннолетия могло оказаться явно небогоугодным делом. В мужском или в женском - он с одинаковым успехом продолжал бы вести распутный, по мнению близких, образ жизни.

Дженсен завидовал Алексу, его легкому отношению к жизни, неизвестно как возникшему в строгой католической среде, его таланту, не поддающемуся кризисам, чужим суждениям или критике. Алекс с легкостью нарушал все негласные правила маленькой общины, именуемой художниками, в результате не получил в Штатах академических премий или наград, но отхватил неплохой кусок клиентуры, интересующейся авангардной живописью, и его выставки в галерее Дженсена проходили с ошеломляющим успехом.

Так же легко Алекс относился и к личным отношениям, что впрочем, устраивало Дженсена. Они хорошо знали друг друга, великолепно проводили время вместе и легко относились к возникавшим то у одного, то у другого романам и увлечениям.

Алехандро, вернувшись в Испанию, не изменил своего образа жизни, хотя Дженсен был абсолютно уверен, что семья женит его на тщательно подобранной девушке-католичке, потребует наследников, и, рано или поздно, Алекс немного притормозит свою разгульную жизнь. Но Алекс не стал возвращаться к семье, открыл студию в Мадриде и, чтобы не скучать по Севилье, торжественно поставил на балкон апельсиновое дерево в кадке, которая, как потом выяснилось, с успехом заменила пепельницу.

Тем летом Дженсен поддался на уговоры друга и, пакуя вещи в нью-йоркской квартире, знал, что его ждет Мадрид, Алекс и жаркие европейские каникулы.

 

В аэропорту царила обычная суета. Дженсен дико раздражался, пробираясь между пассажирами к выходу, и с облегчением попал в крепкие объятья Алехандро, который разве что не танцевал от радости.

\- Дженсен! С приездом!

Алекс очень изменился за то время, пока они не виделись: сбрил свою эспаньолку и отпустил волосы, которые теперь стягивал в хвост на затылке. Дженсен с наслаждением рассматривал его, нового и одновременно узнаваемо знакомого, вслушивался в гортанный голос, в котором сталеще больше заметен испанский акцент, и понемногу расслаблялся, отшучиваясь в ответ на вопросы о Нью-Йорке и личной жизни.

Алекс привез его в свою студию и, когда Дженсен вышел из душа, он уже стоял за мольбертом и делал наброски.

Дженсен подошел сзади, обнял Алехандро за талию и устроил подбородок на его плече:

\- Нахлынуло?

Алехандро, у которого в зубах был зажат карандаш, невнятно промычал в ответ, Дженсен засмеялся, вытащил карандаш изо рта, повернул Алекса за подбородок и поцеловал. Алекс ответил, но потом вывернулся, выдернул лист бумаги из зажимов на мольберте, скомкал и бросил в угол:

\- Сбил весь настрой.

Дженсен продолжал веселиться:

\- Помочь вернуть?

Алекс засмеялся:

\- Успеется. Посмотришь последние работы?

Дженсен согласился:

\- Давай уже. Показывай свою сублимацию.

Алекс расставил вдоль стены пять картин, Дженсен присел на корочки и принялся внимательно их рассматривать. Все пять оказались разными, несерийными. Абстрактные образы не сочетались между собой, бросали из холода в жар, заставляли испытывать чувство голода и насыщения, страсти и отвращения. Дженсен попробовал поменять их местами, мысленно представляя, какое освещение и расположение нужно подобрать, чтобы сплести их в единое целое и, в то же время, сохранить индивидуальность.

Он видел то, что всегда отличало картины Алекса от других работ – силу и уверенность в каждом мазке, в каждой линии. Алекс не раз говорил ему о том, что когда он начинает писать, то не знает, каким окажется результат. Но Дженсен сомневался в этом - настолько цельными и загадочными были изломанно-гротескные образы - и ему нравилось решать эти головоломки, выискивать ответ на свои же вопросы.

Алехандро молчал и терпеливо наблюдал за ним, но потом вдруг спросил:

\- Ты так и не рисуешь ничего?

Дженсен давно научился спокойно реагировать на подобные вопросы:

\- А смысл? Еще один бесталанный маляр?

Алекс хмыкнул:

\- Мое мнение ты знаешь.

Дженсен знал все мнения Алекса, ценил их, доверял ему, но даже его не пускал на территорию, названную самим для себя terra incognita. Там обитал тот Дженсен, которого не стоило знать никому.

Сначала они курсировали между ресторанами, тапас-барами и постелью, но потом Алекс потащил его по достопримечательностям Мадрида, и конечно в списке оказался Прадо **.** Действительно, владельцу галереи грешно приехать в Мадрид и не прогуляться хотя бы по одному из музеев «золотого треугольника искусств».

Прадо по-своему уютен, он не шокирует размахом длинных коридоров, высокими потолками и обилием света. Все академично и строго: теплые серые стены, щадящее освещение, расположение экспозиции по школам. Дженсен и Алехандро отказались от услуг гида и неспешно прогуливались по музею, наслаждаясь легкой и сухой прохладой, прекрасной после душного испанского лета, так и норовящего зажарить на раскаленной брусчатке. Дженсен ради проформы разглядывал экспонаты, обмениваясь с Алексом воспоминаниями об их учебе. Он видел бесчисленные бездарные и талантливые копии этих произведений, изучал их по репродукциям и, как истинный бизнесмен, примерно прикидывал цены, за которые уйдут подобные лоты на грамотно организованном аукционе.

Гордостью Прадо были не только полотна великих испанцев, но и картины мастеров эпохи Ренессанса. Андреа Мантенью, Рафаэль, Андреа дель Сарто, Тинторетто, Веронезе, Тициан и Сандро Боттичелли. Дженсен остановился напротив одной из них.

В вычурной рамке из позолоченного багета - почти метр на полтора - картина поневоле притягивала взгляд. Знаменитая иллюстрация Боттичелли к одной из новелл «Декамерона»:разгромленное праздничное застолье, испуганные и любопытные лица, юноша, пытающийся успокоить и объяснить, что видят приглашенные гости; изломанная фигурка обнаженной девушки, которую вновь настигло ее проклятие – черное и белое; карающий всадник, которому вновь и вновь суждено вырывать сердце возлюбленной и бросать его псам.

 

…Год тысяча четыреста семьдесят пятый от рождества Христова славится удачным заключением союза между Миланом, Венецией и Флоренцией. Пьяцца Санта-Кроче заполняется ожидающими турнира горожанами, в воздухе разноситсяржание стреноженных лошадей и громкий лай собак. Голодные пасти капают слюной, в изящной сильной руке поднят бокал с кровавым вином, багровеющим в лучах солнца. Разряженная в праздничные одежды суетливая толпа расступается перед оруженосцем, несущим штандарт с изображением прекрасной Симонетты в облике Афины Паллады.

Два брата Медичи, соправители Флоренции, подарившие мир и защиту своим горожанам, въезжают на площадь, и сотни глоток взвывают в приветственных криках.

А в стенах городских двориков, в полуподвальной темноте, кудахчут куры, и теплые, только что снесенные яйца укладываются в корзинку, чтобы потом полуденное солнце просветило их насквозь, и были выбраны самые живородящие, с крупными желтками.

Сверкающие слюдяные белки отделяются от желтой массы, бережно сыпется пигмент и прилежно растирается, до мозолей на руках, до перламутрового блеска и тонкой пленки без единой крупинки по бокам чаши. Хриплый голос доносится из глубины дома:

\- Бартоломео!

И он с готовностью откликается:

\- Да, мастер…

 

Алехандро тряс его за плечи и что-то кричал буквально в ухо. Дженсен очнулся и развернулся в объятиях друга, отталкивая его от себя.

Алекс обеспокоено переспросил:

\- Что случилось? Знаешь, сколько мы уже здесь стоим?

Дженсен посмотрел на часы и ужаснулся:

\- Полчаса?

Алекс выдохнул:

\- Я уже был готов тебя ударить.

Дженсен театрально изобразил испуг:

\- За что?

\- Ты как будто впал в ступор. У тебя приступы? Ты болеешь?

Дженсен неопределенно пожал плечами:

\- Не замечал.

Алекс хмыкнул:

\- Никогда не думал, что у тебя синдром Стендаля – так реагировать на прекрасного Сандро.

Дженсен вновь развернулся к картине:

\- Боттичелли по большому счету не имеет никакого отношения к этому произведению. Он сделал лишь грубые наброски по заказу Лоренцо Медичи, а писал ее помощник художника, Бартоломео ди Джованни, но не закончил. Заканчивал ее другой.

Алекс поморщился:

\- У тебя ностальгия по истории искусств? Об авторстве картины спорят не одно столетие, а ты вдруг так категоричен.

Дженсен, не отрывая взгляда от картины, произнес:

\- У тебя никогда не возникало ощущения, что ты проживаешь на этой земле не первую жизнь? Мне всегда казалось это правдоподобным. Слишком быстро мы учимся, нам легко даются знания и умения. Если бы каждый раз начинали с нуля, то не ушли бы дальше каменного топора и кремниевого ножа.

Алехандро встал рядом и посмотрел на картину:

\- Не знаю. Может быть и так. Только имеет ли смысл думать об этом. Мы живем здесь и сейчас.

\- А если то, что мы не помним кем были когда-то – ошибка? Как народ, который не знает своей истории, обречен на вымирание, так вымираем и мы, оставляя за собой незаконченные дела, которые вынуждены завершать за нас другие. Как эту картину. Если бы ди Джованни закончил ее, как задумывал, она стала бы шедевром.

\- Дженсен, это и есть шедевр. Заканчивай философствовать. Сиеста, мой друг, сиеста. Хватит с нас духовной пищи, - Алехандро обнял его за плечи и потянул к выходу. - Пора перекусить и выпить, а потом продолжим наш разговор о вечном.

 

Испанцы свято чтят сиесту - самое жаркое время суток. Никто не работает, тапас-бары предлагают апельсиновый сок со льдом, к которому прилагается пакетик сахара и длинная ложечка, на улицах пустынно, солнце впустую выжаривает воздух. Дженсен умудрился заболеть в дикую жару, естественно, ни о каких дальних поездках речи и не шло, и он остался в Мадриде, без особого сожаления отпустив Алехандро самостоятельно набираться новых впечатлений и проведать любимую Севилью.

Горячечное состояние не покидало его несколько дней, горло жгло и царапало, несмотря на груду медикаментов, которые Дженсен вталкивал в себя. Но он все равно выбирался из студии, бродил по городу, сливаясь с жарким воздухом, и неизменно выходил на Пасео дель Прадо*.

Мадрид, ледяной сок, запах апельсинов, жар тела и «История Настаджо дельи Онести» - все тогда смешалось в безумный коктейль и осталось бродить по венам. Как долго будут возвращаться эти воспоминания?

Стрелки часов еще немного сдвинулись, и Дженсен увидел, как у входа в галерею притормозило такси. С заднего сиденья выбрался мужчина, странно складываясь пополам, так что сверху была видна только спина в темной куртке. Дженсен посмотрел на монитор видеонаблюдения. Мужчина вошел в галерею, и Дженсен понял, в чем причина такого своеобразного появления из такси. Визитер оказался около шести с половиной футов, если вычислять по высоте дверного проема и, судя по тому, как он решительно двинулся к лестнице на второй этаж, это был тот, кого Дженсен ждал.

Занимательно будет узнать, как вживую выглядит «человек без визитки» - так его аттестовал посредник. Джаред Падалеки – лучший среди «учеников Ван Мегерена»*, как прозвали его журналисты, и его работа, судя по рекомендациям, стоит каждой запрошенной тысячи.

Дженсен не продумывал стратегию разговора. В конце концов, оба деловые люди, к чему тратить время на дипломатические расшаркивания. Мистеру Падалеки достаточно знать пожелания клиента и озвучить сумму.

Раздался легкий стук, и, не дожидаясь приглашения, в дверном проеме появился темный силуэт, подсвеченный сзади галерейными лампами. Мужчина, не задерживаясь **,** подошел к Дженсену и протянул руку:

\- Добрый вечер, мистер Эклз.

Его уверенность казалась ненаигранной, небрежность выглядела легкой и практически неуловимой. Прекрасная стрижка, уложенная длинная челка, немного потертые джинсы, явно дизайнерские и купленные не впопыхах. Светлая рубашка в тонкую полоску, из украшений только золотой браслет тонкого венецианского плетения - очень дорогая безделица, изящная, обязанная подчеркивать статус обладателя. Все это складывалось в приятную картинку, но оставляло ощущение некой искусственности, даже фальши.

Дженсен пожал протянутую руку и указал жестом на диван, но Падалеки выбрал кресло в дальней части кабинета и непринужденно забросил ногу на ногу.

\- Мне сказали, что вы интересуетесь старыми мастерами, но у вас галерея современного искусства. Или я неправ?

Дженсен не стал сокращать расстояние, оставляя в тени свое лицо. Он хорошо владел собой, но прекрасно понимал, что лучше подстраховаться:

\- Ключевое слово здесь – «я», галерея – это бизнес, а …

Падалеки перебил его:

\- Боттичелли, я так понял, для души. Хорошо, теперь проясним, что конкретно вы хотите и какими ресурсами располагаете. Иначе я не могу ничего гарантировать. Я не фокусник, я художник.

\- Те, кто вас рекомендовал, не называли вас фокусником, скорее, хорошим исполнителем. Большего мне не надо.

Падалеки улыбнулся:

\- А вы оправдываете слухи о себе. Умный, очаровательный, наглый. И что немаловажно для меня – очень и очень платежеспособный.

\- Джаред… Можно я буду называть вас Джаред?

\- Да, мистер Эклз, можно, но лучше вернемся к нашему вопросу, а тонкости в обращении оставим для личной жизни. Не возражаете, Дженсен?

Их разговор напоминал боксерский поединок, наброски комбинаций, поиски слабых мест, попытки разгадать стратегию противника, и теперь оставалось сделать серию финтов. Дженсен любил внезапно переходить в наступление, и получал специфическое удовлетворение, если предугадывал реакцию противника.

\- Джаред, я могу предложить вам виски или что-либо другое на ваш выбор?

Джаред отпарировал:

\- Я хочу мартини и подробные объяснения.

Дженсен достал два бокала из бара, разлил мартини, но не стал подходить и отдавать в руки, только приглашающе кивнул:

\- Прошу.

Джаред встал, пересек комнату и взял бокал. Дженсен дождался, пока тот сделает глоток, и произнес:

\- Я хочу иметь точную копию картины Боттичелли «История Настаджо дельи Онести». На днях она прибывает в Нью-Йорк, в Метрополитен-Мьюзеум. Копиисты туда допускаются, и у вас будет возможность тщательно изучить оригинал. Я приобрел на одном из закрытых аукционов старую работу одного из учеников Боттичелли. Доска приблизительно того же размера, пигменты красок неплохо сохранились…

Джаред перебил:

\- О технических вопросах позвольте судить мне.

Дженсен внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза:

\- Я имею право судить обо всем. Мне нужна точная копия. Абсолютно идеальная точная копия, начиная от обработки краев доски до последнего мазка. Именно за это вам и заплатят очень неплохую сумму.

Джаред не отвел взгляд:

\- Вы хотите подменить картину?

Удачный ход. Но Дженсен заранее подготовил все для контратаки.

\- Я не сумасшедший, Джаред. Украсть экспонат Прадо – я не настолько умный и наглый, чтобы удачно провернуть такое. И не дурак, чтобы пытаться. Я хочу копию. Идеальную копию. Для души, как вы выразились.

Джаред улыбнулся. Ярко, открыто, мгновенно преображаясь в мальчишку, задумавшего шалость, и Дженсен вдруг понял, что он так и не разгадал, что за человек стоит перед ним.

Джаред поставил мартини на стол и пробежал по кромке бокала длинными пальцами:

\- Мартини – не ваш напиток, вы не умеете его выбирать. Свое решение я скажу завтра после обеда.

Дженсен заметил этот откровенный, заигрывающий жест, забрал бокал и выбросил вместе с недопитым мартини в мусорное ведро:

\- Тогда не пейте, - Дженсен взял со стола заранее приготовленную визитку «для особых случаев» и протянул ее Джареду. - Завтра утром, в одиннадцать позвоните мне по этому номеру, или разговор аннулируется.

Говорить было больше не о чем, но Джаред не уходил: стоял, крутил в пальцах визитку, словно хотел еще что-то сказать и не решался. Дженсен воспользовался его замешательством и стал изучать Джареда, словно тот был занятным экспонатом. Экспонат заслуживал внимания, и Дженсен поневоле увлекся. Высокие скулы, обаятельная улыбка, красивый разрез глаз, провокационный взгляд - больше хищный, чем флиртующий. В других обстоятельствах Дженсен простил бы ему мартини и пригласил выпить хорошего виски, но предпочитал придерживаться золотого правила, не им придуманного – не смешивать бизнес и личные отношения. Или правила существуют, чтобы их нарушать?

 

Тесса обнаружила, что забыла бумажник в галерее, уже возле дома, когда попыталась расплатиться с таксистом. Сегодняшний день окончательно выбил ее из колеи, и она с трудом вспомнила, что оставила его в кабинете у Дженсена, когда рассчитывалась за кофе с посыльным. Тесса жила замкнуто, просить денег у соседей ей не казалось удобным, и она попросила отвезти ее обратно.

Таксист, болтливый испанец, всю дорогу успокаивал ее, выдавая одну за другой истории из своей бурной жизни перевозчика людских судеб. Тессу это мало успокаивало, она так хотела попасть домой, принять душ и лечь, что эта мелочь довела ее чуть ли не до слез, и теперь она надеялась на то, что Дженсен еще не закрыл галерею. Ключи у нее были, но снимать с сигнализации галерею и объяснять начальнику собственную безалаберность, когда сигнал придет ему на телефон, представлялось ей неутешительной перспективой.

Галерея, к ее облегчению, оказалась открытой. Тесса вбежала на второй этаж и без стука ворвалась в кабинет.

Дженсен и незнакомый мужчина стояли напротив друг друга, довольно близко. Они оба синхронно повернулись к ней, и Дженсен раздраженно произнес:

\- В чем дело?

Тесса уже не радовалась присутствию Дженсена в галерее. Заикаясь, она ответила:

\- Я так торопилась, что забыла кошелек, и…

Дженсен оборвал ее:

\- Понятно. Ищи свою потерю, а после езжай домой и хорошенько отдохни. Завтра к восьми без опозданий.

Тесса вытащила из-под журналов на столике злополучный кошелек и выскользнула за дверь. За ее спиной раздался голос гостя:

\- Да вы рабовладелец, Дженсен, - и Тесса услышала, как поздний визитер спускается по спиральной лестнице вслед за ней.

Тесса едва удержалась, чтобы не оглянуться, когда незнакомец галантно открыл перед ней дверь, подхватил под локоть и проводил к такси. Судя по охотничьей стойке Дженсена в кабинете, кто-то в этот вечер остался без сладкого. Это приносило приятное моральное удовлетворение, и Тесса, усевшись в такси, довольно улыбнулась. Вечер вышел не таким уж испорченным. Впрочем, ей могло только показаться.

 

Дженсен сел в кресло и вытянул ноги. Пока «один – ноль» в пользу Джареда, но поединок не закончен.Банальный деловой разговор с мошенником - тут можно не стесняться в выражениях, именно мошенником - превратился в азартную игру. Он стал профессионалом в таких играх с тех пор, как решил оставить карьеру художника и открыл собственную галерею.

Пять лет пребывания в клоаке арт-бизнеса принесли свои результаты: известность, деньги, престиж его галереи. Ничто уже не выдавало в мистере Эклзе любви к грунтованным холстам, мастихину и колонковым кисточкам. Но он рисовал, когда оставался один - в сумеречной зоне, в своей terra incognita.

Хитросплетение из готических букв и рун, изломанные линии чужих тел, провалы темных пятен – каждый раз новый узор и новый лабиринт. Он запутывал сам себя в эти образчики автоматического письма, в экстатическое, почти языческое, буйство красно-черно-белых линий. Подобными рисунками были полны галереи для поклонников «contemporaryart», и он сам выставлял в своих залах серии таких работ. Но в отличие от чужих картин Дженсен не мог представить какое выбрать расположение, как выставить свет для своих рисунков. Он не понимал, что нужно показать в них зрителю, и скетчи летели в мусорную корзину, изорванные в мелкие клочки, чтобы вернуться во сне и выплести в сумеречной зоне новый узор.

Но сегодня он спал удивительно спокойно, ему снились плавные теплые линии, бирюзовое небо и ласковый шепот на чужом языке. Сны – вторая реальность, но может быть, стоит завидовать тем, кто их не видит?

 

* улица в Мадриде на которой находится знаменитый музей Прадо.

* Хан Антониус Ван Мегерен - известный голландский художник. На жизнь зарабатывал перепродажей и подделкой полотен 17-18 веков. Ни один эксперт в мире по сей день не может отличить подделки, сделанные Ван Мегереном, от подлинников Яна Вермеера.


	2. Chapter 2

Комплект из десяти гравюр оказался в превосходном состоянии. Каждый офорт – отдельный персонаж венецианского карнавала, великолепная графика масок и костюмов. Дженсен аккуратно вернул на место верхний лист папиросной бумаги и закрыл папку. Завершающим штрихом, конечно, послужит экспертиза, но он не сомневался, что перед ним подлинники.

Он стащил одноразовые перчатки с рук, Клаудия тут же забрала их и унесла выбрасывать на кухню. Дженсен видел, с каким трепетом она доставала из сейфа папку, как бережно открывала ее, и понимал, что ей попросту нужна передышка перед разговором о продаже. После того, как муж оставил ее, исчезнув в неизвестном направлении, у нее на руках остались трое несовершеннолетних детей, и теперь Клаудия отчаянно нуждалась в деньгах. Когда она вернулась, Дженсен успокаивающе улыбнулся ей:

\- Гравюры превосходны. Я могу вам предложить за этот комплект двести пятьдесят тысяч.

Женщина тяжело вздохнула, ее пальцы нервно теребили рукава. Дженсен понимал, что она очень неопытна в подобных сделках, ей не с кем посоветоваться и, наученная горьким жизненным опытом, она не доверяла никому.

\- Я возьму экспертизу и оформление на себя, вам будет необходимо лишьявиться к адвокату для подписания документов.

Клаудия подошла к столу и коснулась папки кончиками пальцев.

\- Я не готова с ними расстаться, мистер Эклз.

\- Дженсен, пожалуйста, просто Дженсен. Поверьте, вам не имеет смысла хранить их у себя. У вас нет условий, и со временем они рассыплются в пыль. А вы можете превратить эту пыль в будущее для вас и ваших детей.

Она украдкой бросила взгляд на каминную полку с семейными фотографиями.

\- Да, я понимаю. У меня их трое, и им необходимо хорошее образование, а не рисунки в папке.

Дженсен засмеялся, потом приглушил смех и пояснил:

\- Простите, я вспомнил детский рисунок у вас на холодильнике. Очень оригинальное видение мира.

\- Это младший, Рон. Он большой выдумщик.

Дженсен удивленно произнес:

\- Младший? Ему же всего три года.

Клаудия бросила теребить рукава свитера и с ноткой гордости произнесла:

\- Да, ему только три.

Дженсен отвесил шутливый поклон:

\- Восхищен. В таком случае, когда ему будет двадцать три, я буду счастлив видеть его работы в своей галерее.

Клаудия рассмеялась и кивнула, соглашаясь.

\- Хорошо, Дженсен. Но об этом вы уж договаривайтесь с ним самим. Когда мы с вами сможем заняться сделкой?

Дженсен протянул ей визитку адвоката и уточнил:

\- Если вы завтра подъедете вместе с гравюрами по этому адресу, мы оформим передачу на экспертизу. После получения результатов подпишем контракты. Но условия можем обсудить уже сейчас.

Клаудия взяла из его рук визитку – белый кусочек картона с выбитыми буквами и цифрами, тоже своеобразное произведение искусства, производящее иногда не меньшее впечатление, чем великие полотна. Еще один грандиозный обман, не правда ли?

 

Дженсен не хотел торговаться и сразу назвал довольно высокую цену. Он уже знал, кому продаст эти гравюры не менее чем по сорок тысяч за единицу, и не исключал возможности выручить на аукционе еще больше, если задуманная сделка не выгорит. Оставалось только уговорить Клаудию и, на удивление, это получилось довольно легко.

Некоторые владельцы упирались намного дольше и изощреннее, но Дженсен любил такое противостояние. Таким образом, он умудрялся предлагать коллекционерам объекты с довольно интересным провенансом*. И вот еще одна «девственница»* оказалась в его руках.

Телефонный звонок застал его на пороге в кабинет. Дженсен тщательно закрыл дверь и ответил на вызов:

\- Слушаю.

\- Добрый день, Дженсен, - из-за того, что он довольно сильно прижимал трубку к уху, веселый голос Джареда неприятно резанул слух.

Дженсен отдернул руку с телефоном и уже в отдалении услышал, как Джаред произнес:

\- Я обдумал ваше предложение и, пожалуй, откажусь.

Дженсен даже порадовался, что трубка оказалась далеко, и Падалеки не услышал его разочарованного вздоха. Он поднес телефон ближе и сухо ответил:

\- Жаль. Спасибо, что не тянули с ответом.

\- Пожалуйста, - снова весело отозвался Джаред. – Я могу пригласить вас выпить, Дженсен? Я так понимаю, вы, как истинный бизнесмен, не смешиваете бизнес и личное, но может быть, смешаете виски и пиво?

Дженсен стиснул зубы. Его откровенно злило неуемное веселье в голосе Падалеки, его легкие попадания в нужные точки, но бессмысленно было боксировать дальше – слишком неравные весовые категории. Может быть, он и хороший мошенник, но слишком откровенен и разговорчив, и скорее поймет категоричное «нет», чем дипломатичные намеки.

\- Спасибо за приглашение, но, пожалуй, откажусь.

\- Окей, увидимся.

Джаред отключился, и Дженсен еще несколько секунд удивленно смотрел на потухший дисплей телефона. Этот наглец, судя по всему, не понимает даже прямого «нет». Или у него со слухом плохо? Но неприятный осадок остался больше от отказа, чем от нахального приглашения.

Дженсен хорошо воспринимал ситуацию, когда удача и неудача шли одна за другой, гораздо сильнее пугало бы то, если бы везение не оставляло его никогда.

Помимо Джареда за подобную работу готовы были взяться еще двое, и Дженсен сразу же позвонил одному из них. Не так много времени оставалось до приезда картины. Спеши не торопясь, но иногда поторапливайся быстро.

 

Экспозиция музея Прадо в Метрополитен-Мьюзеум открылась с помпой. Хорошо продаваемые художники, селебритиз, меценаты, владельцы галерей собрались в очередной раз восхититься великим искусством и собой. Черные смокинги выгодно оттеняли платья от ведущих дизайнеров, шорох купюр и блеск бриллиантов как багетная рамка отгораживали эту толпу бабочек-однодневок от серых стен остального мира и придавали налет недоступности и величия, заставляя забывать об истинном величии, выставленном на обозрение.

Дженсена не интересовала вся экспозиция, он прорывался к картинам Боттичелли,игнорируя светские поцелуи и обмен любезностями. Но меньше всего он ожидал увидеть в этом же зале знакомую высокую фигуру, облаченную в смокинг.

Джаред не обращал внимания на окружающих, стоял и внимательно рассматривал картину. Дженсен остановился в нескольких шагах; глухая досада поднималась изнутри. Какого черта?

Джаред, не отрывая взгляда от картины, произнес:

\- Я пытаюсь понять, что вас так привлекло в этом сюжете. Неужели «Декамерон» так соответствует вашим представлениям о любви и сексе?

Дженсен понял, что его заметили, подошел поближе и прошипел:

\- Что вы здесь делаете?

Джаред удостоил его быстрого взгляда:

\- Меня пригласили. А вы не ответили.

Дженсен взял себя в руки и максимально спокойно ответил:

\- Вы отказались. К чему теперь эти вопросы? Я бы хотел обладать многими вещами, но иногда это невозможно. Я понимаю это и не против иметь достойную копию.

Джаред резко повернулся к нему:

\- Врете. Вы и копии… очень смешно. Хотя, если вы готовы служить вечным распространителем абстракционистского дерьма, выпекаемого вашим любовником, как пирожки, наверное, мне не стоит удивляться. Ради разнообразия можно повесить в своей спальне и хорошую подделку великого художника.

Два - ноль. Нокдаун. Дженсен разозлился:

\- И это говорит человек, который подделками сколотил неплохое состояние. Каково это – угробить свой талант на копирование чужих творений? По ночам не снится собственная подпись в углу картин? Или вы уже забыли, как она выглядит?

Джаред скептически улыбнулся, скрестил руки на груди в защитном жесте, и Дженсен понял, что попал.

\- Дженсен, давайте не будем вежливо загонять друг другу иголки под ногти и поговорим о другом. Например, о том, что я возьмусь за эту работу.

Дженсен откровенно удивился и совершенно искренне выпалил:

\- Почему? Почему вам стала интересна эта картина?

Джаред покачал головой:

\- Мне стала интересна не картина, а вы. Вернее, вы и картина. В вас есть что-то общее.

Дженсен перевел взгляд на творение великого Боттичелли. Он знал ее до мельчайшего штриха, знал, что находится под каждым слоем краски, как идут волокна по доске, все шероховатости по краям, но не понимал, что Джаред имеет в виду. Дженсен повернулся к нему, открыл рот, чтобы спросить и замер, увидев профиль, высвеченный экспозиционными лампами.

 

…- Бартоломео ди Джованни, мессер. Он будет работать над вашим заказом.

Лоренцо Медичи, великий дож, глава республики, останавливается перед ним и ласково произносит:

\- Мессер Джованни, Сандро очень рекомендовал вас как талантливого помощника.

Он осмеливается посмотреть на сиятельного гостя. Лоренцо с улыбкой оглядывается на мастера Сандро, который протягивает ему эскизы. Профиль дожа четкий, как на монетах, притягивает своей неправильностью, и ему хочется притронуться к высокому лбу, на который падает непослушная прядь. Лоренцо рассматривает эскизы и потом неожиданно поднимает взгляд на него, замершего в оцепенении:

\- Вы читали «Декамерон», Бартоломео?

Он смущенно улыбается, совершенно не зная - признаваться или нет о юношеском увлечении этой книгой, но Лоренцо все прекрасно понимает и отвечает за него:

\- Прекрасные новеллы, не правда ли, в них есть и шутка, и слезы, и любовь. Если бы они не были столь фривольны местами, я бы пожелал видеть сценки, разыгранные по этим историям.

Сандро хохочет, и Лоренцо подхватывает его смех, они смеются так интимно, с намеком на какую-то их тайну, и ему хочется оборвать эту связь, встать между ними и развести в стороны. Но он продолжает улыбаться и на прощание склоняет голову в знак уважения к великому дожу, правителю Флоренции. Его правителю…

 

Дженсен отправил с курьером доску и старые палитры по указанному Джаредом адресу и теперь старался не думать, что происходит там, на другом конце Нью-Йорка. Из Испании прибыли картины Алехандро, и он с головой ушел в работу. Полотна американских абстракционистов совершенно не сочетались с живописной энергетикой импульсивного испанца, и Дженсен несколько дней ломал себе голову, пытаясь решить проблему освещения и экспонирования.

Аукцион в Лос-Анджелесе тоже не оправдал его ожиданий - лоты продавались за бесценок, и Дженсен мысленно вычеркнул этот аукционный дом из списка своих клиентов. Приобретенные гравюры должны уйти по достойной цене, если ему придется выставить их лотами.

С каждым днем он все больше нервничал и ждал звонка. Время экспозиции Прадо истекало, картина скоро должна была вернуться в Испанию, а звонки Джареду заканчивались ничем – автоответчик сообщал, что хозяин занят и перезвонит.

Еще одно утро началось с прослушивания голоса Джареда, и после сигнала Дженсен снова повторил ежедневную фразу: «Перезвоните мне, я хочу знать состояние дел».

Прибыли картины из Огайо, которые Дженсен ждал уже неделю, и он решил, не дожидаясь Тессу, вскрыть ящики самостоятельно. Накопившееся напряжение требовало выхода, и Дженсен большим энтузиазмом принялся потрошить упаковки и расставлять картины вдоль стены. Давно надо было повесить в подсобке боксерскую грушу.

Зеркало - враг и друг женщины. В нем отражается то, что хочется и не хочется видеть: удачный макияж, красиво уложенные волосы и уставшие глаза с предательскими морщинками в уголках. Тесса потянула кожу на висках, внимательно всматриваясь в свое отражение. Двадцать шесть, скоро двадцать семь, в ее жизни только галерея, Дженсен в роли несносного шефа и беседы по душам с Кристен. Смешно надеяться на большее, поставленная цель стать совладельцем выглядит достаточно престижно, если бы только она не чувствовала, как что-то важное проходит мимо. Как в полотнах Эрреры – есть страсть, есть голод, но она оценивает его картинылишь как товар, вносит в каталог и старается забыть, что на самом деле изображено на этих холстах. Дженсен смотрит на них по-другому - он все же слишком художник, чтобы просто налепить ценник.

Вчерашний визит Кристен опять закончился обсуждением Дженсена. Подруга все еще злилась на него, и Тесса позволила ей выговориться.

Кристен, забравшись с ногами на диван, вещала:

\- Он невыносим, но чертовски обаятелен. Как ты можешь быть в него не влюблена, хоть немного?

Тесса давно пережила период влюбленности в своего шефа и могла спокойно поддерживать разговор:

\- Могу. Я вижу его каждый день, поверь, при существовании рядом с ним по двенадцать часов кряду начинаешь видеть не только его обаяние и красоту, но и кучу недостатков. Это отрезвляет.

Кристен закатила глаза:

\- Боже, какие недостатки?

Тесса засмеялась:

\- Пока он мне не повысил заработную плату, могу сказать: он псих, зануда и у него отвратительное чувство юмора.

\- Тесса, если отбраковывать мужчин с учетом таких критериев, поверь, не останется никого, кому можно положить голову на плечо.

\- У него есть еще один недостаток – самый важный. Он сам выбирает, кто кладет ему голову на плечо.

\- Но попытаться…

\- Ты попыталась. И?

Кристен наклонилась вперед и заговорщицки прошептала:

\- Тесса, он предпочитает мужчин? Это правда? Говорят…

Тесса оборвала:

\- Говорят многое. И я не буду повторять идиотские сплетни.

Дженсен не давал разгуляться слухам о своей личной жизни, и даже для Тессы он оставался загадкой. Только однажды она увидела в галерее Дженсена и Эрреру, прилетевшего на несколько дней. Они стояли у картин, Алехандро эмоционально говорил о чем-то, потом развернулся, обнял Дженсена за шею и поцеловал. Дженсен ответил.

Она сбежала тогда, так и не познакомившись с Алехандро Эррерой, и увиделась с Дженсеном, когда тот вернулся из аэропорта, проводив друга. К этому моменту она уже успокоилась и, когда Дженсен начал спрашивать, где она была, вежливо ответила, что ее задержал клиент.

Все прошло как сон, в котором мужчина с уставшими глазами говорит ей непонятные холодные слова, уходит все дальше и дальше и тает в карминовых красках заходящего солнца. Закат – печальное зрелище, будь то закат дня, отношений или жизни.

 

В галерее словно прошла гроза. Тесса нашла Дженсена в дальнем закрытом зале, тот яростно вскрывал ящики, разбрасывая упаковку по полу. На ее приветствие он не ответил. Тесса поднялась в кабинет и остановилась, любуясь результатом утреннего буйства шефа в виде двух разбитых чашек, бумаги на полу и потрепанного шелкового галстука на спинке кресла, больше смахивающего на любимую игрушку слюнявого пса, чем на щегольской аксессуар. Шеф нервничал, и Тесса была невероятно рада, что сейчас он отводит душу на ящиках, а не упражняется на ней в остроумии.

Мобильный телефон, оставленный на столе, разразился занудной мелодией. Тесса взяла его и посмотрела на входящий вызов. Падалеки. Незнакомое имя. Или знакомое?

Дженсен влетел в кабинет, выхватил телефон из рук Тессы и молча указал ей на дверь. Уже на лестнице она услышала приглушенный голос:

\- Слушаю… Да… Нет… Хорошо, обсудим при личной встрече.

Через пять минут Дженсен в расстегнутом пальто спустился по лестнице и бросил на ходу:

\- Буду часа через два, все важные звонки и встречи переноси на завтра.

Спустя некоторое время Тесса вспомнила фамилию звонившего - собеседником Дженсена был виновник прошлогоднего скандала с копиями символистов. Вся шумиха тогда привела лишь к тому, что картины исключили из каталогов, и после суда они преспокойно ушли с аукциона в Южной Америке. Кто-то ценит и хорошие копии.

 

На улице стояли последние дни золотой осени – внезапный подарок глобального потепления жителям Нью-Йорка. Но холодные порывы ветра все же заставили Дженсена застегнуться в ожидании такси, подъехавшего с опозданием из-за каких-то внезапных строительных работ на углу Гранд-стрит и Крайсти-стрит. Пока водитель маневрировал на перекрестках, мотаясь с одной полосы на другую и нагло пользуясь кромкой тротуара, Дженсен прокручивал в голове предстоящий разговор. Речь, скорее всего, пойдет о деньгах. Падалеки слишком дорожит своей репутацией, чтобы отказаться после согласия, значит, попробует шантажировать. Что же, Дженсен проходил подобное и ему приходилось ставить на место зарвавшихся в своей жадности нахалов, но что-то внутри подсказывало, что все обернется немного не так. Это незнание дергало, как мелкая заноза от деревянной упаковки, которую не видно невооруженным взглядом, но она ноет и напоминает о себе.

Студия Джареда, кроме панорамного окна, могла похвастаться высокими потолками и световым фонарем. Джаред живописно выглядел в балахоне, измазанном красками – не хватало только кота для полного сходства с известной фотографией Климта. Взъерошенный, босиком, с чашкой кофе в руках, он только кивнул на приветствие Дженсена и махнул, приглашая вглубь студии. Теплый, прогретый осенним солнцем воздух, кофейный аромат, смешанный с сырыми запахами красок – все окутало уютом и мягкой кошачьей лапой, чуть выпуская когти, царапнуло по сердцу. Дженсен чуть не сбросил туфли, чтобы пройтись по солнечным пятнам на медовом паркете, завидуя Джареду, который остановился в одном из ярких островков и откровенно наслаждался теплом дерева и горячим напитком, посматривая на него:

\- Кофе?

Дженсен встряхнулся и отрицательно покачал головой. Джаред поставил чашку на низкий стеклянный столик и стянул балахон через голову. Под ним оказалась черная футболка с полустершимся принтом «42» и старые джинсы с прорехами на коленях и под задними карманами. Дженсен не заметил никаких тату, пирсинга и украшений, ничего особенного, если не смотреть на этот чертов неправильный профиль. И вообще не смотреть в его сторону и максимально игнорировать откровенное заигрывание.

\- Итак, Джаред, что вы не могли сказать мне по телефону? Для чего мне нужно было сюда приезжать?

\- Вопрос чисто технического плана. Состаривание картины. Вам ведь это необходимо для идеальной копии?

Дженсен резко ответил:

\- Да.

\- Так вот, - Джаред сделал неопределенный жест рукой, - позвольте мне небольшую лекцию. Состаривание делается либо путем высушивания картины при смене температур, либо…

Дженсен перебил:

\- Либо добавление в краску синтетической смолы, что делает трещины более приближенными к оригиналу.

Джаред улыбнулся:

\- Понял, лекция не нужна.

\- Так в чем проблема?

\- Проблема в том, что я не в курсе, какой вы пьете виски, мистер Эклз. Или все же Дженсен?

Дженсен был готов развернуться и уйти, но понял, что Джаред продолжает играть. Ему явно нравился этот вербальный боксерский матч, но он не гнушался бить своим обаянием ниже пояса в прямом смысле слова. Поэтому Дженсен молча уселся на белый диван, вытянул ноги и отпарировал:

\- Джаред, вы сможете называть меня кем угодно: Дженсеном, дорогушей, деткой, при условии сделать то, о чем мы договаривались, до конца месяца.

Джаред остановился перед ним:

\- Я бы придумал другое прозвище, но пока сойдет и Дженсен. Дженсен, так какой виски вы пьете?

\- Скотч со льдом.

Джаред смешал коктейли и уселся со стаканом на пол у его ног.

\- Так вот, Дженсен… Печь, синтетическая смола или кракелюрный лак?

\- Очень остроумно. Лак даже первокурсник на глаз отличит от естественного старения.

Дженсен видел, что Джаред не шутит, скорее, осторожно прощупывает почву, и вполне ожидаемо услышал:

\- Дженсен, я могу использовать даже натуральную акационную смолу, если вы будете согласны подождать пару месяцев до полного высыхания. Но нужны ли вам такие изыски? Я спрашиваю, потому что получил от вас четкие указания, какие материалы использовать. А клиент всегда прав.

Дженсен наклонился к нему и с улыбкой пояснил:

\- У меня бизнес, Джаред, и я не люблю пускать все на самотек. Используйте синтетическую смолу, надеюсь, никто из тех, кто увидит эту картину меня в спальне, не полезет отдирать краску и тащить на экспертизу.

Джаред хохотнул:

\- Я не полезу, я и так буду знать.

Дженсен отдал ему стакан, не сделав и глотка, и встал с дивана:

\- Спасибо за виски. Кстати, если захотите после окончания работы как-нибудь увидеть свое творение, не обязательно ломиться ко мне в спальню. Для вас я сделаю исключение - буду к вашему визиту выносить ее в гостиную. И чем быстрее вы ее закончите, тем выгоднее это окажется для вас. Поверьте, вы не пожалеете.

\- И вы не пожалеете. Хотите оценить, что я уже успел сделать? - Джаред поставил стаканы на пол, легко поднялся и указал в сторону той части студии, где располагались мольберты. Дженсен едва сдержался, чтобы не опередить Джареда, который подошел к одному из них и картинно сдернул белое покрывало.

Доска, установленная на мольберте, была очищена и загрунтована. На желтоватой поверхности тонкими, почти невидимыми в ярком свете линиями прорисовывались фигуры, и кое-где уже лежал первый слой краски. Джаред полностью соблюдал технологию лессировки, слой за слоем, до получения насыщенного глянцевого цвета. Пока это казалось бледным подобием картины, но Дженсен придирчиво рассмотрел каждого персонажа.

Джаред потянулся из-за его спины и указал на всадника:

\- Здесь очень интересная последовательность нанесения, если судить по рентгеновским снимкам. Конь белый, но изначально он был бледным – первый слой на грунтовке, после вороным и рыжим. Слой за слоем – три из четырех всадников. Зло, война и голод.

\- И кто же олицетворяет на картине Смерть?

\- Смерти здесь нет. Никто не хочет умирать. Здесь только его посланники. Псы. Черный и белый, как мрачные воды Стикса и ладья, бледной тенью скользящая по ним.

Дженсен обернулся и оказался лицом к лицу с Джаредом. Так близко, что легкий наклон головы - и он коснется губами щеки, но Джаред перестал играть, смотрел на него, хмурился, словно хотел найти ответ на какой-то вопрос. Дженсен сбился с вежливого тона, прерывая затянувшееся молчание:

\- Ты слишком аллегоричен. К чему такие сложности?

Джаред очнулся, пожал плечами:

\- Я не аллегоричен. Сама картина рассказывает мне. Тот, кто ее писал, слой за слоем менял свое представление об этой истории. Мне приходится делать так же.

Дженсен не удержался, чтобы не уколоть:

\- Менять свои представления?

Джаред вернулся к легкомысленному тону – хорошей защите от нападения:

\- Это вряд ли. За мои представления мне слишком хорошо платят. Я же вроде шлюхи, а они беспринципны.

Он улыбался по-прежнему, на нижней губе темнело пятнышко краски, и похожие темные пятнышки плясали в глазах. Дженсен так давно не поддавался откровенному флирту, что сам не заметил, как протянул руку и провел большим пальцем по нижней губе. Пятнышки в глазах Джареда замерли, слились в расширившийся зрачок, и он отшатнулся, зализывая прикосновение.

Увеличившееся расстояние словно натянуло струны между ними, зазвучало тревожным шепотом, и Дженсен понял, что если он сейчас не уйдет, то очень пожалеет.

\- Звоните, Джаред.

Джаред кивнул и отошел в сторону, давая пройти. Шлюха шлюхой, но видимо, не во всех смыслах.

 

Он был уже на полпути в галерею, как вдруг заиграл телефон. Звонил Алехандро, причем со своего американского номера. Дженсен ответил на вызов:

\- Слушаю.

\- Я у тебя под дверью квартиры. В галерее тебя не оказалось. Где ты?

Дженсен удивленно ответил:

\- Я скоро буду. Ты почему прилетел? – И услышал смешок в трубке, потом, через паузу, ответ: - Проведать старого друга. Не возражаешь?

Дженсен не возражал, но ощущение ненужности этого визита не покидало его всю дорогу. Зачем Алекс явился?

 

\- Ты не предупредил, что приезжаешь, - Дженсен вытряхнул лед из упаковки в стаканы и разлил виски.

Алехандро сидел на диване, ссутулившись и уставившись в пол. Выглядел он не лучшим образом. Дженсен подошел и протянул виски:

\- Алекс, выпей.

Алехандро взял у него стакан, но пить не стал, откинулся на спинку дивана и проговорил:

\- Осточертело все. Захотелось увидеть тебя, Нью-Йорк, сменить обстановку, - он вымученно улыбнулся. – В конце концов, поприсутствовать на собственной выставке-распродаже.

Дженсен сел рядом:

\- Что случилось?

Алекс сделал пару глотков, поставил стакан возле дивана, лег, укладывая голову Дженсену на колени. Дженсен запустил руку ему в волосы и легонько потянул за пряди:

\- Провокатор, рассказывай.

Алекс расстегнул ему рубашку у пояса, прижался губами к обнажившейся коже и пробормотал по слогам:

\- Со-ску-чил-ся.

Дженсен вздохнул:

\- Ладно, примем на веру. Какие планы?

Алекс приподнял голову и удивленно посмотрел на него:

\- Я тебя раздеваю, и ты спрашиваешь, какие планы?

Терпение - вещь не бесконечная, и за сегодняшний день Дженсен достаточно наслушался и насмотрелся, чтобы уточнять еще что-либо для себя, поэтому он наклонился и поцеловал Алекса. В конце концов, он тоже соскучился.

 

…Уже перенесен набросок, приготовлены краски, и он долго и придирчиво выбирает кисть, чтобы положить первые мазки. История преображается под его руками, он движется в ней, как в лоне женщины, толчок за толчком, рождая изумительное чувство прекрасного.

Резкий окрик возвращает его в прохладу летнего утра:

\- Ярко, слишком ярко.

Он оглядывается, изумленный злостью, прозвучавшей в голосе:

\- Мастер?

Сандро подходит к нему и резким движением сметает краски со стола:

\- Ты не сундук для торговца расписываешь. Ты создаешь панно, которое должно быть достойно дворца Пуччи.

Его трясет изнутри, он опускает голову и смотрит, как растекается разноцветными пятнами на плитках пола темпера, и думает, как долго ему придется оттирать пол. Думать об этом спокойнее и он может не слышать гневную речь своего учителя. Но Сандро вздергивает его за подбородок, сильно впиваясь испачканными в краске пальцами:

\- Ты останешься без содержания, если будешь дальше так своевольничать.

Он судорожно сглатывает, и желудок напоминает о том, что он второй день работает без остановки и забывает наведаться на кухню.

Сандро отпускает его и смеется:

\- Твой живот лучше соображает, чем твоя голова.

Мастер нежно гладит его по щеке и запускает пальцы в волосы на затылке:

\- Мое имя будет стоять на этой доске, не твое.

Он чувствует, как вспыхивает кожа по всему телу, и лицо становится горячим, словно он весь день провел на реке. Сандро целует его в лоб и уходит. Он становится на колени и руками собирается растекшуюся краску в целую чашку. Пигменты смешиваются в бурую взвесь, он ранит руку об осколки, и в чаше капля за каплей растворяется его кровь…

 

Дженсен проснулся с пульсирующей болью в затекшей руке. Алекс спал беспокойно, стонал во сне, но Дженсен не стал его будить, прокрался на балкон и нашел на столике сигареты и зажигалку. У каждого свои личные кошмары.

С непривычки поташнивало, но он упрямо делал одну затяжку за другой. Никотин обладал свойством притуплять восприятие, глушил шум в голове и в ушах, и Дженсен пропустил тот момент, когда Алекс присел с ним рядом, ежась от холода.

\- Дженс, с тобой-то что? Сбежал посреди ночи, куришь.

Дженсен затушил сигарету о плитку балкона и по-хулигански выбросил окурок за ограждение:

\- Не обращай внимания, сон дурацкий приснился.

Алекс потянулся рукой к его подбородку, намереваясь развернуть лицом к себе, но Дженсен перехватил его за запястье и сильно сжал. Алекс охнул и дернулся:

\- Отпусти!

Дженсен расслабил захват, позволяя запястью выскользнуть из ладони:

\- Прости, мне показалось у тебя пальцы в краске.

* провенанс - история владения художественным произведением, предметом антиквариата, его происхождение

* «девственницы» - картины и артефакты, ранее не продаваемые никому их хозяевами.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Просыпаться рано – сущее наказание, до начала рабочего дня еще много времени, но заняться чем-либо полезным не возникает желания, потому что придется бросить на полпути из-за нехватки времени. Тесса знала за собой эту особенность, но ничего не могла поделать с ранними пробуждениями. Она подолгу принимала душ, пила кофе, сок, перебирала одежду в шкафу и так дотягивала до того времени, когда нужно было выходить из квартиры. Она с ужасом ожидала первого воскресенья ноября, когда часы переведут на час назад. Из года в год организм отказывался понимать, что нужно спать на час дольше, и темнота за окном его совершенно не убеждала. Тесса иногда жалела, что не курит - сигарета занимала бы время, давала возможность отвлечься, заполнить паузы едким дымом.

В шкафу, как всегда, не оказалось того, что хотелось бы надеть. Тесса раздраженно вытащила джинсы и свитер. Галерея закрыта на предпоказную подготовку, поездок по клиентам в расписании нет - пусть Дженсен удавится со своим деловым дресскодом.Но на кроссовки ее мужества не хватило, она надела туфли на невысоком каблуке и набросила клетчатый шарф, чтобы хоть как-то получить гармоничный образ. В результате получился непривычный для нее «casual», и Тессе вдруг захотелось, чтобы ее увидели такой, не затянутой в извечные юбки и пиджаки.

Она вышла из метро на Спринг-стрит и решила прогуляться до галереи пешком, заодно прихватить утреннюю дозу кофе. Утренний, окрашенный желтым солнцем Сохо с черными чугунными завитушками и портиками, вымощенные булыжником старые улочки, ванильный запах кофе, осеннее тепло – все удивительно прогревало тело, и Тесса в который раз пожурила себя за снобизм с туфлями. Кроссовки на брусчатке были бы намного уместнее. Она допивала кофе уже на пороге галереи, все еще не желая прощаться с солнечным днем. Присев на ступеньки, Тесса долго не решалась сделать последний глоток. Она всегда жила по расписанию, подчиненному часам пик в метро и приказам Дженсена, и такое безделье было для нее непривычным и затягивающим, до полного нежелания шевелиться - сидеть и смотреть на прогуливающихся по тротуару голубей. Она часто заставала Дженсена у окна, и он иногда при ней описывал то, что замечал на улице, подшучивал над нью-йоркскими фриками, обитающими в Сохо, но Тесса никогда не испытывала желания встать рядом и увидеть то, что видит он. Она знала, что это бесполезно, она увидит лишь неряшливо одетых людей без проблеска судьбы и мысли; ее чувства, ее мир всегда находились внутри нее самой.

Тесса сняла с сигнализации входную дверь и позвонила Дженсену, чтобы подтвердить сигнал с пульта. Судя по невнятному бормотанию в ответ, Дженсен еще спал, и она разбудила его своим звонком. Потом Тесса услышала в трубке еще один голос, поняла, что Дженсен не один, и хорошее настроение развеялось как дым. Черт, как так можно: не любить человека, но все равно ревновать его?

 

Дженсен и Эррера буквально ввалились в галерею. Тесса поняла, что зря она рассчитывала поразить кого-то своими джинсами, потому что вид обоих шокировал ее куда больше. Дженсен был без костюма, с полным отсутствием прически на голове, в обычной куртке нараспашку, футболке с развеселым принтом и в кроссовках. Эррера не удивил, Тесса видела его во второй раз в жизни, но особых изменений не уловила, все тот же стиль - максимум удобства, минимум хлопот.

Дженсен улыбался той давней улыбкой, которую Тесса почти забыла. Так он улыбался ей, когда она, неуверенная в себе девчонка со свежеполученным дипломом, пришла наниматься на работу, ничего не зная о галерейном бизнесе. Неизвестно кто проходил собеседование – Дженсен в роли шефа, или Тесса в роли подчиненной, но тогда он улыбался ей вот так, искренне и весело.

\- Доброе утро, мисс Морган.

Эррера засмеялся:

\- Бог мой, как официально. Дженс, перед тобой прекрасная женщина, которую надо любить, делать комплименты и носить на руках, а ты ей «доброе утро, мисс Морган».

Тесса все еще держала внутри себя остатки недовольства, но эти шалые глаза и довольные улыбки выбивали почву. Двое мужчин – оба обаятельны и хороши собой, в одного она была влюблена, во второго стоило влюбиться, и оба, пусть ненадолго, здесь и только с ней.

Эррера наклонился и галантно поцеловал ее руку. Дженсен толкнул его в бок:

\- Алекс, руки свои убери от моего помощника. Тесса, не поддавайся на его провокации, он ветреный, бестолковый сукин сын.

Тесса разозлилась. Дженсен хочет владеть всем, что попадает в его поле зрения, и с упоением любит махать морковкой перед носом. Эррера – его любовник, она - вообще личный раб, и его мнение - закон, но вот тут можно поспорить на пару баксов.

Алехандро явно обиделся:

\- Тесса, не слушайте его, он злопамятный.

Тесса ответила полуулыбкой:

\- Уговорили, не буду.

Дженсен и Алехандро напоминали своим поведением двух подростков, и Тесса с каким-то материнским чувством наблюдала за тем, как они носились по галерее и рассматривали подготовленные картины.

Алехандро крикнул из дальнего коридора:

\- Слухи о кризисе в Штатах явно преувеличены, если это будут покупать.

Дженсен отозвался:

\- Не всё то золото, что продается.

Алекс появился со своей картиной в руках:

\- И сколько, по-твоему, будет стоить эта мазня?

\- Не знаю, я бы не продавал без аукциона. У тебя уже есть имя. Стоит выставлять лотами - заработаешь больше.

\- Дженсен - скрытный и таинственный, как обычно, - Алекс поставил картину у стены. – К черту аукцион. Часики тикают, и все, кому я должен, уже точат когти. Или ты хочешь оставить меня с одним глазом или без пальца?

Дженсен насторожился:

\- У тебя долги?

\- У меня всегда долги. Широкая натура, скачки, казино, безрассудные знакомства, - Алехандро откровенно подшучивал над озабоченной миной Дженсена. – Тесса, скажите ему, чтобы он выключил бизнесмена и включил чувство юмора.

\- Алехандро, угомонись и не отвлекай Тессу от работы.

Эррера подмигнул ей из-за спины Дженсена:

\- А что скажете вы?

Тесса сцепила руки за спиной:

\- Я абсолютно доверяю чутью Дженсена. Если он говорит, что картины будут иметь успех на аукционе….

\- Я не спрашиваю, будут они иметь успех или нет. Я спрашиваю, вам нравится то, что вы видите? – Алехандро остановился совсем рядом, вполоборота, удивительным образом вторгаясь в ее личное пространство и в то же время оставляя лазейку для выхода. Чем Тесса и поспешила воспользоваться:

\- Я лишь ассистент, мое дело - каталогизировать и наклеить ценник, не думаю, что стоит лезть со своим личным восприятием в бизнес.

Алехандро рассмеялся:

\- Американка! Вы истинная американка: бизнес, бизнес, бизнес. Когда рисуешь, не думаешь о бизнесе, ты весь там, - он повернулся к картинам и указал на цветные переплетения на холсте. – Если вам так удобно, наклейте свой ценник. Сколько, по-вашему, стоит эта работа? Лично для вас.

Тесса не хотела ввязываться в бессмысленную дискуссию о вкусовщине. Собравшись с духом, она резко выпалила:

\- По себестоимости красок и холста. Чтобы вы не обанкротились.

Она ожидала разочарования, пламенных речей в защиту своих работ, оскорбления в ответ, но с удивлением услышала довольный смех. Она посмотрела на Алехандро, и он подмигнул ей.

\- Вы очаровательны в своей искренности. Я могу отблагодарить вас за это? К примеру, пригласить поужинать в уютное и полностью классическое местечко?

Тесса прекрасно знала, что сейчас последует. Он - опытная кокетка и с легкостью пользуется жульническими приемами. Немного романтики, поцелуи, постель, дальше которой их отношения не зайдут, тщательно отрепетированная горечь в слове «прощай». Но почему-то ей захотелось сыграть в эту игру. Злой азарт проснулся внутри, словно она пыталась кому-то что-то доказать этим ответом на флирт. Или в кои-то веки совершить неблагоразумный безответственный поступок и просто насладиться привлекательным мужчиной, который, если и играет заинтересованность, то делает это превосходно. Она улыбнулась как можно мягче и ответила:

\- Приглашайте.

Дженсен подошел к Эррере, схватил его за воротник и встряхнул:

\- Даже не думай! Марш ко мне в кабинет. Надо поговорить.

Тесса не удержалась и повторила фразу недавнего визитера:

\- Дженсен, да ты рабовладелец.

И получила ответ, сопровожденный почти злым взглядом:

\- Не связывайся с ним, Тесса. Я не нанимался потом утирать тебе слезки.

Пока Тесса придумывала достойный ответ, Дженсен уже уволок Алехандро на второй этаж. Кот потащил кота на разборки.

 

Когда они оказались в кабинете, Алекс довольно чувствительно ударил его в грудь:

\- Тебе не кажется, что ты должен извиниться?

\- Не кажется.

\- Ты ведешь себя абсолютно по-хамски. Тесса – красивая и умная женщина, а ты законченная свинья.

\- Если она тебе так нравится, нарисуй ей картину, подари цветы и переключись на нью-йоркских проституток.

Алекс принялся расхаживать из угла в угол:

\- Не настолько я конченый человек. Я устал от этого непостоянства в жизни, может, я хочу стабильности, семью, уверенность в завтрашнем дне. Простую жизнь - просыпаться с женщиной, которая приносит мне кофе в постель и забирает мои рубашки из прачечной.

Дженсен присел на край стола:

\- Алекс, перестань мельтешить и объясни, что ты хочешь лично от меня, а мелодраму с женщиной и рубашками оставь для дневного телевидения.

Алекс остановился.

\- Мне нужны деньги. Я ехал сюда, и у меня теплилась, даже ярко горела надежда на то, что Нью-Йорк и мой дорогой мистер Эклз отплатят за мою работу не только обещаниями, но и чеком с пятью нулями. И что я вижу? Шик и блеск в галерее, ангел на посылках, и ты мне говоришь, что продаж не будет, потому что тебя осенила гениальная идея с аукционами.

\- Ты подсел на наркоту?

\- Какая тебе разница?! Нюхаю или колюсь, или собственной кровью рисую – не твое дело. Ты зарабатываешь на мне деньги, делаешь это хорошо, но я тоже имею право сказать, как тебе поступать с моими картинами.

\- Алекс, пожалуйста, успокойся или это будет наш последний разговор на эту тему. Условия контракта помнишь? Я вообще не обязан тебе…

Алекс перебил его:

\- Дженсен, лучше ты меня послушай. Ты продашь мои картины с выставки, а я приглашу Тессу на свидание и буду наслаждаться в ожидании чека ее обществом. Как тебе такой план?

\- Алекс, ты ничего не понимаешь в нью-йоркской конъюнктуре и говоришь ерунду. Съезди, проветрись в Центральный Парк, покорми уточек. А про Тессу, пожалуйста, забудь.

\- О, матерь божья, ты что, ревнуешь? Тебя вдруг взбесил мой внезапный интерес к этой милой девочке? Дженсен, ну нельзя в твоем возрасте быть таким наивным. Спорим, что ты ничего не сможешь с этим сделать? Решать не тебе и даже не мне.

Дженсен потер виски.

\- Хорошо, я не буду спорить с тобой. Но я выставлю свои цены, и будь готов к тому, что не все уйдет в первый же день. Цена – это репутация, а подрывать ее нельзя ни в коем случае. Если тебе срочно нужны деньги, я могу одолжить.

Алекс опустил голову:

\- Посмотрим. Если прижмет, я воспользуюсь твоим предложением.

Дженсен встал со стола:

\- Мне нужно уйти ненадолго. И, ради бога, только не делай такое счастливое выражение лица. За Тессу я тебе искренне и с удовольствием набью морду.

Уже на выходе из кабинета он услышал за спиной ехидное:

\- Рабовладелец.

Да они все сговорились что ли?

 

Дженсен не стал брать такси, теплый день располагал к прогулке, а подъемы и повороты улиц его успокаивали. Прямоугольный город сдавал свои позиции только перед Бродвеем, который умудрился змеей проползти сквозь Манхеттен, нарушая геометричность кварталов и распланированность авеню, но сделал это незаметно и ненавязчиво.

Дженсен давно не наведывался в «Брум стрит бар». Это заведение уже перестало служить приютом богемных личностей, но обстановка совершенно не изменилась с тех времен, когда они студентами зависали здесь «по пиву». Джаред занял столик возле окна, и Дженсен увидел его еще с улицы. После яркого солнечного дня глаза долго привыкали к темным стенам, и Дженсен шел к столику чуть ли не наощупь.

Бармен кивнул ему - то ли узнал, то ли просто дал понять, что заметил и сейчас пришлет официанта. Джаред встал и протянул ему руку, Дженсен ответил рукопожатием и присел напротив. Максимальное расстояние, максимальная видимость и ожидание первых слов, как правило, банальных и обыденных, но почему-то Дженсен сейчас ничего не хотел слышать. Пока он шел, внутри все перекипело и утихомирилось, и сейчас ему нравилось сидеть вот так, рядом с почти незнакомым человеком, молчать и смотреть в окно. Но слова прозвучали, нарушив спокойствие:

\- Спасибо, что так быстро пришли, Дженсен.

Джаред выглядел уставшим, солнечный свет выделял темные круги под глазами, он щурился, и его рука непроизвольно тянулась потереть висок. Дженсен вдруг захотел, чтобы он не говорил сейчас ни о картине, ни о чем-либо другом, странное ощущение: эта усталость как будто сняла часть маски с лица Джареда, лишила его вылизанного лоска преуспевающего человека, и Дженсен ответил этим уставшим глазам:

\- Спасибо, что вытащили меня, Джаред. Я давно не приходил сюда.

И тут же получил хорошую оплеуху за такую откровенность:

\- Рад, что угадал. Видеть вас таким неформальным - приятное зрелище, заставляет мечтать о еще более неформальной обстановке.

Дженсен не понимал сам себя, Джаред легко заставлял его злиться, вот и сейчас после этих слов, ему захотелось выдернуть бутылку кетчупа, которую Джаред крутил в руках, и хорошенько шарахнуть об голову этого совершенно невозможного человека.

Джаред решил, что может издеваться безнаказанно, и продолжил:

\- В следующий раз, когда оденетесь поприличнее, выгуляю вас в дорогой ресторан.

Дженсен ответил жестко:

\- Сначала заработай на дорогой ресторан.

Джаред не отступил:

\- Сначала ответь мне на два вопроса.

Дистанция между ними сокращалась со скоростью звука, Джаред умел задавать вопросы, на которые Дженсен хотел ответить, хотя бы самому себе. Это настораживало, и он с издевкой переспросил:

\- А почему не на двадцать два или сто два – зачем мелочиться?

\- Хватит для начала и двух. Первое, но не главное: какое освещение в комнате, где будет висеть картина?

Дженсен засмеялся - такого он не ожидал.

\- Тебе оно зачем? Ты так хочешь оказаться в моей спальне?

Джаред подхватил нужный тон:

\- Не угадал. Нет, угадал, конечно, но всё же я хочу знать: копия нужна лично тебе или ты ее заказал для кого-то?

\- Мой ответ что-то изменит в твоей работе?

\- И да, и нет.

Джаред оставил в покое многострадальную бутылку, на которой от этикетки остались только мелкие обрывки.

\- У меня странное чувство, никогда такого не случалось. Я могу понять бизнесмена Эклза и не понимаю Дженсена. Я могу убеждать себя, что копия нужна тебе лично, но чем дальше я ее делаю, тем больше у меня ощущение, что в твоей спальне ей точно не место. Я не могу объяснить толком, что я чувствую, поэтому спрашиваю тебя обо всем, что придет в голову. Как будто надеюсь на то, что ты скажешь мне нужный ответ, даже если я не задам правильный вопрос.

Дженсен отвернулся и уставился на витраж над барной стойкой. Молодой человек в коричневом берете едва заметно улыбался ему кусочками своих губ. Не отрывая взгляд от мозаичного художника, Дженсен выговорил:

\- Джаред, не торопись с вопросами и вообще с любыми выводами. Где ей место – не тебе решать, а по поводу освещения… покрывной лак использовать не надо, если ты это хотел знать.

Джаред согласно кивнул:

\- Ладно, но на второй вопрос тебе придется ответить прямо сейчас. Без отговорок.

\- Или что?

\- Из вредности буду тянуть с окончанием работы.

\- Боже, как страшно. Это шутка или неуверенность в своих силах? Валяй, задавай свой вопрос. Или ты его еще не придумал?

\- Узнаю техасский стиль разговора. Сначала стреляем, потом слушаем.

\- Ладно, ближе к делу. Что хотел узнать?

\- Дженсен, почему ты не стал художником?

Дженсен открыто рассмеялся:

\- Ты по совместительству случайно не работаешь на какой-нибудь «желтый» журнальчик? Вопрос достойный полудолларовой прессы.

Джаред улыбнулся в ответ:

\- Интересно. Академия за плечами, а бездарности там не задерживаются. Значит рисовал. Так почему?

\- Лучше быть первым в провинции, чем вторым в Риме. Это достаточное основание?

\- Сам так решил или мнения других повлияли?

\- Я похож на того, кто поддается чужому мнению?

\- Может и похож. Успешный бизнес – умение прогибаться, в первую очередь. Все, что ты продаешь в галерее, не стоит тех ноликов, которые ты видишь в чеке. Но ты все же умудряешься впарить денежным людям то, что им нафиг не надо. Любопытно, ты сам себе врешь, что это произведения искусства, или веришь в это искренне?

\- Я верю в реальность. В недалеких или просто жадных клиентов, которые на самом деле хотят завешать весь дом купидонами-котятами и оленями в лесу. Хотят Венеру в спальне, Пикассо в ванной, Шагала в прихожей. Или собираются потратить тысячу, если я дам гарантию, что через пять лет купленное можно будет продать втридорога. Но, как ты понимаешь, Ван Гога на всех не хватит. Деньги обесцениваются, благотворительность, позволяющая отмыть их приличную часть, в моде, да и похвастаться своим тонким вкусом и удачным вложением капиталов тоже хочется. Тем, кто разбирается и может по достоинству оценить произведения искусства, все это не по карману, за редким исключением. Для них есть музеи по десять долларов за вход, бесплатные галереи и выставки, рассчитывающие на рекламу «из уст в уста». Давай оставим эту тему, иначе тебе тоже придется ответить: почему копии, а не свое.

\- Отвечу без «придется». У меня нет серебряной ложки во рту с рождения, а есть только… - Джаред замолчал и отвернулся к окну. Дженсен внутренне позлорадствовал, поняв, что Джаред попал в свою же ловушку с вопросами и продолжил за него:

\- Желание вырваться и добиться успеха любой ценой. Чтобы потом иметь право судить других и изгонять менял вроде меня из храма Аполлона? Но ты пропустил одну главу в этой поучительной брошюре – почему анонимность копииста, а не имя художника? Какое у тебя оправдание?

Джаред покачал головой:

\- Нет никаких оправданий. Кроме нежелания делать себе имя на том, в чем не чувствую души. Я сейчас делаю копию прекрасной картины, где прописана каждая фигура, где есть история. Те, кто ее создал, давно уже канули в лету, а их труд остался и сделал их бессмертными. Как ты думаешь, картины, пользующиеся спросом, сделают бессмертными их творцов? По-моему, они такое же временное явление, как эти цены, - Джаред кивнул на черную стену с прайсом, написанным цветными мелками.

Дженсен перевел взгляд на кривые разноцветные строчки и пропустил тот момент, когда Джаред потянулся через стол, взял его руки и повернул ладонями вверх. Дженсен не ожидал подобного и от удивления замер, не пытаясь высвободиться.

Джаред медленно провел большими пальцами по ладоням.

\- Смотри, какая длинная линия жизни. Ты проживешь долго. Очень долго. А спрашивал себя, зачем?

Дженсен сжал ладони в кулаки, захватывая скользящие по коже пальцы, и посмотрел в покрасневшие уставшие глаза Джареда.

\- Что?..

Джаред перебил его:

\- Не знаю... Дашь ответ?

Дженсен понял, что предыдущие вопросы были лишь ширмой. Джареда что-то грызло изнутри, он видел его ищущий взгляд, и не мог понять сам, что он чувствует, сидя напротив и буквально удерживая Джареда. Он только ощущал, как большие горячие руки не дают коснуться тыльной стороной ладони холодной поверхности стола, и не мог отпустить это тепло.

 

…Они идут по длинным анфиладам комнат. Лоренцо, как гостеприимный хозяин, рассказывает о творцах, создавших фрески на стенах, о скульпторах и архитекторах, увековечивших прекрасные мгновения в камне и мраморе. Он слушает, наслаждаясь неспешным шагом, голосом и теплом прикосновений. Лоренцо останавливается и берет его за руки:

\- Вы, художники, великие люди. Вы – те, кто делает мимолетную красоту вечной, кто вносит в этот мир гармонию и свет. Вы - те, кто запечатлевает быстро уходящие чувства. Всем этим вы делаете нас сильнее. Правителей забудут через год после их смерти, ваши творения будут жить вечно.

Он стоит напротив, смотрит в освещенное солнцем лицо, в прищуренные веселые глаза и хочет запечатлеть каждое мгновение в памяти, на картине своего сердца.

Кончики пальцев касаются его брови, скользят по щеке к губам, и он понимает, что нет таких красок, чтобы написать охватившее его чувство, он завидует музыкантам, способным запечатлеть звуки, так схожие со стоном, поцелуями и шелестом одежды. Он слушал бы такую музыку вечно. Лоренцо подносит его ладонь к своему лицу и тихо шепчет:

\- Как коротка наша жизнь, и ты должен спешить, чтобы отведенные тебе часы не были напрасными.

Он знает, о чем говорит Лоренцо, он чувствует время, утекающее сквозь пальцы, и спешит упасть в океан, разлившийся перед ним сильным объятием…

 

Джаред высвободил руки и заговорил снова:

\- Я остановился на девушке и собаках. Нашел в сети новеллу Боккаччо, вновь перечитал, - он говорил так тихо, что Дженсен невольно наклонился вперед. – Знаешь, я хочу пригласить тебя кое-куда.

\- Куда?

Джаред состроил загадочное выражение лица:

\- Пообещай мне, что не проболтаешься. Это немного незаконно.

Дженсен насторожился:

\- Болтать не собираюсь, но принять приглашение не обещаю.

Джаред поднялся, отодвигая стул, обошел столик и наклонился к его уху:

\- Собачьи бои. Завтра в шесть.

Дженсен не успел ничего ответить, а Джаред уже вышел из бара и мелькнул за окном, удаляясь вверх по улице. Он что, всерьез?

 

Стремительные уходы Дженсена без объяснений, куда он помчался и где его искать в случае чего, похоже, пора начинать воспринимать как должное. Алехандро из кабинета не выходил, и Тесса решила поинтересоваться у него, что опять случилось.

Она вошла в кабинет и увидела темную макушку, выглядывающую из-за рабочего стола. Алехандро рылся в ящиках, открывая один за другим. Как к этому относиться - Тесса не поняла: Дженсен оставил Эрреру одного в кабинете, и тот его близкий друг, она бы даже сказала, очень близкий, но лично ей претило такое поведение. Она бросила блокнот на столик перед диваном, Алехандро тут же выглянул из-за стола и поднялся, держа в руках толстую книгу:

\- Я не услышал, как вы вошли.

Тесса указала на книгу:

\- Искали что почитать?

Алехандро обошел стол и остановился возле нее, Тесса опять едва удержалась, чтобы не сделать шаг назад.

\- Дженсен улизнул без объяснений, и я так же без объяснений порылся в его вещах. Впрочем, судя по пустым ящикам, Дженсен абсолютно не возражал бы. Но я нашел интересную книгу, - он развернул томик обложкой к Тессе. – «Декамерон» Боккаччо. Хотите, расскажу кое-что о Дженсене?

Тесса кивнула.

\- Дженсен помешался на одной из новелл. Боттичелли в свое время написал четыре картины…

Тесса продолжила:

\- «История Настаджо дельи Онести».

\- Совершенно верно. Я думал, он поостыл уже, но смотрите, - он повернул книгу верхним срезом, из томика торчала закладка. Алехандро подцепил ее пальцем, открыл на нужной странице и прочитал: - «…ей положили наказание: ей бежать от меня, а мне, когда-то столь ее любившему, преследовать ее, как смертельного врага, не как любимую женщину; и сколько раз я настигаю ее, столько же раз этой шпагой, которой я убил себя, убиваю ее, вскрываю ей спину, а это сердце, жестокое и холодное, куда ни любовь, ни сострадание никогда не в состоянии были проникнуть, вырываю, как ты тотчас увидишь, из тела со всеми другими внутренностями и бросаю на пожрание собакам. И не много проходит времени, как она, по решению господнего правосудия и могущества, воскресает, как бы не умирала вовсе, и снова начинается мучительное бегство, а собаки и я преследуем ее».Он захлопнул книгу и бросил ее на стол.- Я не пойму, что привлекает его в этой истории.

Тесса предположила:

\- Может быть, Дженсену близка идея угроз и шантажа.

Алехандро рассмеялся:

\- Это вы из собственного опыта?

\- Можно сказать и так. Дженсен постоянно гонится за чем-то, за кем-то. Покой и Дженсен – противоположные вещи. И вполне в его стиле использовать несчастья других людей для своей пользы.

\- Вот как? С чего вы взяли?

Тесса присела на диван:

\- Недавно Дженсен заключил контракт на покупку десяти гравюр у женщины, семья которой долго их не продавала, но сейчас для них наступили не лучшие времена, и она обратилась к Дженсену. Он не стал искать клиента и сам купил комплект. Дженсен заплатил приличную сумму, не спорю. Но поверьте мне, продаст он их намного дороже.

\- Если не личного счастья, проще всего пользоваться несчастьем других, – Алехандро пристально посмотрел на нее.

\- Вы это о чем?

\- Вы плохо знаете Дженсена, если все еще удивляетесь таким вещам. Ваш шеф любит приходить к финишу первым и, в то же время, не хочет быть никому обязанным. Поэтому использует те средства, которые оказываются самыми эффективными. В академии он понял, что не станет гениальным художником, выбрал галерейный бизнес и добился успеха. Все, в чем он не уверен, отметается жесткой рукой. Я знаю, что если я его подведу, меня также сметут в мусорную корзину.

\- Это вы так о своем близком друге?

\- А вы о своем начальнике? Между прочим, Дженсен против нашего более близкого знакомства. Вы послушаетесь его, или все же согласитесь на ужин?

Тесса не хотела недомолвок и хождений вокруг и около:

\- Вам нужен роман с ассистенткой галереи, где вы выставляетесь, чтобы следить за продажами, или вы хотите насолить Дженсену?

Алехандро притворно рассердился:

\- А кто говорит о выставке или о Дженсене? Я ценитель прекрасного и вижу перед собой настоящий шедевр женской красоты.

Тесса еле сдержала смех:

\- И что, этот трюк еще работает?

\- Иногда, - Алехандро присел рядом на диван. – Так могу я пригласить вас в ресторан?

Тесса развернулась к нему. Темно-карие глаза смотрели на нее с неподдельным интересом. Вот так близко можно было рассмотреть его почти идеальные черты лица, смуглую кожу, тонкие морщинки в уголках глаз, и Тесса вдруг подумала, что он и Дженсен – красивая пара. Противное тянущее чувство холодом разлилось внутри, она едва не выпалила «не стоит», но потом глубоко вдохнула и произнесла:

\- Я же сказала, приглашайте.

 

Классический ресторан, французская кухня, превосходная карта вин, красивый мужчина – идеальный вечер для любой женщины, и Тесса искренне наслаждалась происходящим.

Алехандро расспрашивал ее обо всем: о ее детстве, об учебе, о подругах и друзьях. Сначала она отвечала неохотно, но потом разговорилась.

\- Значит, ты после учебы пришла работать в галерею к Дженсену?

Тесса подтвердила:

\- Ты не поверишь, но я ужасно струсила, когда увидела Дженсена. Моя подруга Кристин говорит, что он воплощение всех ее грешных желаний. Я тоже в первый момент подумала: «Боже, как я смогу с ним работать?»

Алехандро рассмеялся:

\- Почему же не поверю? Хочешь, я тебе расскажу, как я ним познакомился?

\- Конечно.

\- Я, сопливое создание, прилетел из Испании, где мужчины отличаются от обезьян только меньшим количеством волос на теле…

Тесса запротестовала:

\- Ты не прав.

\- Прав, прав. Так вот, первый курс, я вваливаюсь в аудиторию, потому что накануне меня носило черт знает где, и я даже плохо вижу, куда идти. Падаю на стул, и от меня сразу же отодвигается сосед. Я его понимаю, потому что до душа я так и не добрался. Поворачиваюсь, чтобы извиниться, и впадаю в ступор. На меня смотрит что-то невообразимое в очках, растянутом свитере и подранных джинсах.

Тесса всхлипнула от смеха:

\- Дженсен?

\- Да. И это что-то еще недовольно осматривает меня и отворачивается. Сижу как дурак, потом говорю: «Извини, а у тебя жевательной резинки не будет?». Оно начинает рыться по карманам, потом в рюкзаке, достает помятую фольгу, из нее долго выковыривает подушечки, фольга рвется, все высыпается ему на колени, я лезу собирать, и над нами останавливается преподаватель. Дженсен сидит как истукан, подняв руки, а я вниз головой шарюсь по его телу в поисках жевательной резинки.

Тесса отсмеялась и спросила:

\- Вас выставили?

\- Нет. Мы досидели лекцию, я жевал по одной собранные с Дженсена подушечки, а он тщательно записывал то, что рассказывал преподаватель. В тот момент у меня созрел план, как воспользоваться этой ситуацией и познакомиться поближе, чтобы просить конспекты. Я же не знал, что Дженсен очень хорошо умеет поворачивать ситуацию в свою пользу.

\- И что он потребовал взамен?

Алехандро улыбнулся:

\- Много чего. У меня такое впечатление, что я с ним до сих пор рассчитываюсь за эти конспекты.

\- О да. Я второй год не могу выпросить у него прибавку к заработной плате.

\- Не стоит, я конспекты уже попросил.

Они снова начали смеяться. Их отвлек сомелье, разлил вино в бокалы и удалился. Алехандро воспользовался паузой:

\- Ты говорила, что ведешь бухгалтерию у Дженсена.

Тесса отпила глоток и ответила:

\- Не совсем, скорее, я помогаю ему в оформлении сделок и контрактов, систематизирую документы, которые он отдает бухгалтерской фирме. Это очень легко делать, Дженсен внимательный и пунктуальный человек, но иногда его приобретения меня удивляют.

\- Что он еще умудрился купить, кроме тех гравюр, о которых ты рассказывала?

\- Он приобрел недавно свадебный ларь одного из флорентийских художников, пятнадцатого века – творение кого-то из ремесленников, работавших помощниками великих художников, причем, не только расписанные доски, но и старые палитры. Я долго ломала голову, кому он сможет этоперепродать. Ко всему прочему, ларя и палитр нет ни в галерее, ни на складе.

Алехандро спросил:

\- Какого размера были доски?

\- Где-то пять футов в длину и два с половиной в ширину. По его словам, он отдал их на реставрацию, но контракта и чеков я не видела.

Алехандро взял в руки бокал и, не глядя на Тессу, спросил:

\- Ты не в курсе, с кем встречался Дженсен в последнее время? Я не имею в виду художников или постоянную клиентуру. С кем-то, выделяющимся из обычного круга общения?

Тесса вдруг поняла, что это уже не обсуждение Дженсена и, возможно, она зря так подробно рассказывает о своей работе, но Алехандро ждал ее ответа, и, чтобы оправдать ожидание, она все же ответила:

\- К нему приходил художник - копиист. Джаред Падалеки, он не наш клиент, он вообще не выставляется в галереях. Только копии на заказ.

Алехандро глухо отозвался:

\- Я помню прошлогоднюю заварушку с символистами.

Он замолчал, и Тесса окликнула его:

\- Алекс!

Он словно очнулся и улыбнулся успокаивающе:

\- Ты знаешь, что Прадо экспонирует сейчас в Метрополитене ранний Ренессанс?

Тесса опешила:

\- Да.

\- Три картины Боттичелли по новеллам Боккаччо тоже здесь. Дженсен, мягко говоря, помешан на Боттичелли. Когда он простыл в Мадриде и едва держался на ногах, то все равно каждый день с высокой температурой бегал в музей смотреть на эти картины. Он вел себя как сумасшедший. А теперь скажи мне – сколько раз Дженсен бывал в Метрополитен, начиная с середины октября?

\- По-моему, один раз на открытии экспозиции, но он же не отчитывается мне о каждом шаге. Алекс, он живой человек, впечатления уходят, сменяются другими.

\- Нет, Тесса ты не понимаешь, ты его не видела там, в Мадриде.

 

Алекс рассчитался за обоих, проигнорировав желание Тессы взять книжечку со счетом и заплатить свою половину. Уже возле ее дома он спросил:

\- Ты разочаруешься, если я не напрошусь в гости?

\- Разочаруюсь.

\- Но будет еще хуже, если я это сделаю.

Она выдохнула:

\- Хуже.

Алекс аккуратно завел ей руку под воротник пальто, нежно поглаживая шею.

\- Тогда я тебя просто поцелую и отпущу спать, а завтра утром приеду и отвезу тебя в галерею.

Он говорил это вполне серьезно, глядя ей в глаза, и Тесса сама первая потянулась к нему. Губы занемели из-за холодных порывов октябрьского ветра, и она сначала ничего не почувствовала. Странное ощущение: ее целовали и не целовали, но когда рука на ее шее обхватила затылок, немного поворачивая голову, и рот полностью накрыл ее губы, она вздрогнула от горячего жара, прокатившегося по ее телу и ощутимо осевшего сладкой тяжестью. Ноги подкосились, она чуть вскрикнула, когда скользнула вниз, сильные руки подхватили ее, и она обняла Алекса за плечи, пытаясь продолжить поцелуй. Но он придержал ее немного, легко касаясь губами щеки, и Тесса собралась с духом и проговорила:

\- Можешь прихватить с собой кофе.

Алекс тихо прошептал:

\- Двойная ваниль с корицей.

Тесса отстранилась от него, но, видимо, удивление все же отразилось на ее лице. Он улыбнулся и, наклонившись, галантно поцеловал ей руку чуть выше перчатки:

\- Художники - внимательные люди с хорошей зрительной памятью. И умеют читать надписи на стаканчиках.

Тесса засмеялась:

\- До завтра.

Он ответил ей, когда она стояла у подъездной двери:

\- До завтра, Тесса.

 

Утром Тесса и Алехандро приехали вместе. Дженсен наблюдал за их взглядами, касаниями, слышал заигрывающую интонацию в брошенных фразах и пытался разобраться, на кого из двоих он больше злится: на вечно безалаберного Алехандро или на благоразумную Тессу, решившую пуститься во все тяжкие. Алекс вчера собрал вещи и переехал в гостиницу, подготавливая себе местечко для маневров. Дженсен, прекрасно изучил его за годы, проведенные вместе в качестве друга и любовника, догадался, что Алекс не ночевал у Тессы сегодня, и даже по старой загульной памяти одобрил тактику Эрреры. Тессу нужно завоевать, и Алекс с энтузиазмом взялся за это, а Тесса, умненькая Тесса, видимо решила поиграть с ним в старую игру «соблазни меня».

Она бегала по галерее с блокнотом, успевая на ходу просматривать записи и разговаривать с клиентом по телефону. Неумная энергия била из нее, она уже второй день была одета совершенно неформально и свободно, и это делало ее юной и непривычно сияющей непринужденной легкомысленной красотой. Взрослая девочка, сама разберется, зря он лезет. Только почему так беспокойно на душе?

 

…У нее легкая походка - он знает, как она движется - шорох ее платья, ее тихое дыхание. Сандро ведет ее под руку, она не нуждается в опоре, но все равно склоняет голову к его плечу.

Мастер целует ее руку, но она выворачивает кисть и захватывает его запястье:

\- Сандро…

Мастер поднимает на нее глаза и печально улыбается:

\- Мадонна…

Симонетта держит его, держит всем телом, всей душой, но Сандро словно не видит и не замечает. Она - муза, лицо на его картинах, но ее сияние не отражается в его глазах, и красота блекнет, увядает, сгорает в лихорадочном румянце щек.

Он отшатывается за угол, словно прячется от чего-то запретного, чего ему нельзя видеть, и слышит надломленный, полный слез голос:

\- Присылайте за мной, когда вам будет угодно.

Ответ Сандро полон уважения и холода:

\- Непременно, монна Веспуччи…


	4. Chapter 4

Джаред решил соответствовать понятию творческой личности по полной программе и его обещание «завтра в шесть» на проверку оказалось часом позже. Джаред позвонил ему уже из такси под окнами галереи, попросил поторопиться, если Дженсен не передумал, и они едва не опоздали на начало боя.

Темный зал был заполнен людьми, сильный запах пива и пота заполнял застоявшийся воздух. В центре зала находилась хорошо освещенная арена диагональю около двадцати футов, утопленная в пол, с бортами высотой около двух футов. Противоположные углы арены были отчерчены линиями.

Джаред протащил его к свободным местам на скамьях, но Дженсен не спешил присаживаться. Он остановился, не обращая внимания на уставившихся на него людей, и принялся осматривать помещение.

В первых рядах сидели не только мужчины, но и женщины. Одна, обняв своего спутника за шею, что-то шептала на ухо, игриво пробегая пальчиками по лацкану пальто. Еще одна нервно крутила в руках мобильный телефон, к ней подошел распорядитель, видимо с замечанием, что снимать будет нельзя, и она засунула его в сумку, стоящую рядом на скамье. Мужчины вели себя более спокойно, но Дженсен все равно чувствовал нервное напряжение, висевшее в воздухе. В полутьме помещения собрались игроки, ожидание своей дозы адреналина уже бурлило в телах. Легкая волна возбуждения перекатывалась от первых рядов в дорогих костюмах до последних, где кожаные куртки и джинсы разбавлялись одеждой с сезонных распродаж.

Толпа зашумела, и Джаред настойчиво дернул его за брючину, намекая на то, чтобы Дженсен прекратил стоять столбом и загораживать сектор осмотра.

Рефери объявил клички собак, заявленный вес и подтвердил отсутствие нарушений со стороны владельцев.

Владельцы вывели собак и подошли с ними каждый к своему углу арены. По толпе прокатился шепот. Дженсен краем уха улавливал специфические словечки, обрывки мнений и тихие споры. Джаред наклонился к его уху:

\- За организацию подобных боев можно получить до трех лет тюрьмы и штрафы тут доходят до полумиллиона долларов.

Дженсен хмыкнул:

\- Я не удивлен. Каждый находит себе увлечение по карману.

Джаред хохотнул:

\- Посмотрим, что ты скажешь после боя. Ставку ты все же сделал.

Дженсен чувствовал его дыхание на своей щеке. Джаред сидел достаточно близко, но чтобы они могли слышать друг друга, все равно приходилось наклоняться. Это злило и заводило одновременно, и Дженсен огрызнулся:

\- Вот теперь буду сидеть и страстно переживать за свои сто долларов.

\- По крайней мере, если ты выиграешь, то выиграешь честно. За правилами здесь следят очень строго, - Джаред указал на рефери, который тщательно обыскивал хендлеров.

Дженсен сначала не поверил своим глазам и удивленно спросил:

\- Что они делают?

Горячий шепот снова обжег ухо:

– Собак сначала взвешивают, ты видел, а потом моют перед боем в одной и той же воде.

Дженсен повернул голову и переспросил:

\- А морду собаки зачем облизывать?

Шум усилился, и Дженсену пришлось придвинуться почти вплотную, чтобы слышать Джареда.

\- Смотри, хендлер облизывает морду собаки противника, а не своей. Так он проверяет, не подвергались ли она каким-либо токсичным втираниям. Если что - ему же хуже.

Дженсен поморщился, и Джаред легонько толкнул его, отвлекая от невкусной темы:

\- Сейчас рефери просит закатать рукава до локтя, хендлеры должны быть с открытыми руками весь поединок. Собаке очень легко подбросить перец или алоэ, засунуть возбуждающее вещество в ухо или в пасть. Поэтому, если в пит будут что-то передавать, то собаку сразу дисквалифицируют.

Дженсен даже не пытался запоминать то, что говорит ему Джаред. Все происходящее не вписывалось в его привычную картину мира: полутемный зал, заполненный людьми, прикосновение губ к его щеке и уху, легкая насмешка, звучащая в незнакомых словах. Это казалось неправильным, запретным, незаконным, и Дженсен неожиданно для самого себя выдал:

\- А что произойдет, если нагрянет полиция?

\- Рефери прекращает бой и объявляет место и время следующей встречи. Неявка означает автоматический проигрыш.

Рефери скомандовал:

\- Пит!

Собак спустили вниз, в центре ямы уже стоял таз с приготовленной водой, помощник вымыл обоих питбулей, вытер, и хендлеры развели их в противоположные углы пита, развернув головами друг от друга.

\- Развернуть собак!

Хендлеры развернулись вместе с собаками, удерживая их между ног, так, чтобы были видны плечи и голова.

\- Начали!

Дженсен невольно подался вперед, повинуясь хлесткой команде. Собаки столкнулись в центре пита, хендлеры их подбадривали выкриками и похвалами. Дженсен внимательно следил за происходящим, стараясь не обращать внимания на Джареда, который время от времени смотрел на него, будто проверяя реакцию на происходящее. Собаки притирались друг к другу, изучали противника, мерили на себе силу захватов, и он поневоле увлекся этим противостоянием, больше напоминавшим ему возню мальчишек в попытке выяснить, кто главный. Первый скретч закончился через несколько минут, собак расцепили из захвата и развели за скретч-линии*. Рефери дал несколько секунд для приведения в готовность собак и снова скомандовал:

\- Начали!

Собаки бросились навстречу, столкнулись и, изворачиваясь в захвате, прокатились по арене. Хендлеры выкрикивали «давай», «работай», подбадривали, почти влипали коленями и ладонями в покрытие. Азарт волнами шел по залу, но зрители вели себя спокойно, обменивались короткими замечаниями, и это сдержанное поведение удивляло, словно всю энергию собрали и направили на арену.

Джаред, придвинувшись ближе, подсказывал время от времени, что происходит в пите, но Дженсен едва слышал его, он прикипел взглядом к собакам.

Они разные не только окрасом: один – красный - более напористый, стремительный, действующий рывками, второй – палевый - осторожный, ловкий в захватах, но не менее азартный. Разные сущности, не боящиеся пустить в ход зубы, живущие в мире, где царят борьба и желание добиться победы любой ценой.

Красный работал сильно, бросал свое тело вперед, но неизменно натыкался на подставленное плечо, допускал ловкие уходы от захватов, вцеплялся зубами под челюстью, за уши, получал ответный укус и выворачивался, чтобы снова повторить маневр. Палевый словно смеялся над ним, подставлялся, чтобы самому добраться до горла, перехватывал морду, падал на спину и смыкал челюсти на задней лапе противника, вынуждая красного изворачиваться в попытке добраться до его отбивающихся передних лап, удерживал, пока тот переключался на живот и пах, потом бросал и моментально освобождался, не давая причинить себе травму. Красный не отдавал инициативу, сталкивался в захвате мордой в морду, разбивал губы об клыки, кусал за шею сбоку, стараясь подмять под себя. Тонкая пленка крови вскоре покрывала обеих собак, на покрытии отпечаталось множество кровавых следов. Дженсен повернулся к Джареду, чтобы спросить, но тот понял его без слов:

\- Бой прекращается мгновенно, если собака заскулила, подала голос, что, впрочем, редко происходит с питбулями. Обычно бой прекращают по желанию владельца, если он видит, что его собака явно проигрывает, устала, но молча продолжает сражаться. Матчевые собаки не обращают внимания на травмы.

Ловкость не всегда побеждает силу, и Дженсен видел, как палевый сдает позиции: все чаще он оказывался в нижнем положении, выворачивался все медленнее, вжимал в борт красного, фиксируя собой, промахивался в захвате, проигрывал раз за разом, и его соперник снова оказывался сверху и впивался ему в морду.

Дженсен засунул руки в карманы куртки, чтобы никто не видел, как он нервничает и сжимает кулаки, когда палевый вырывался из пасти красного и снова бросался в атаку.

Минута за минутой схватки, негромкие выкрики из зала, хриплое дыхание и изредка вырывающееся рычание, неумолкающие хендлеры и голос Джареда рядом:

\- Здесь все равно, кто в пите – кобель или сука. Для боевой собаки нет полов, Дженсен. Кто победит - вот что главное, остальное – выдумки тех, кому важно: мужчина ты или женщина, с кем спишь и за какую партию голосуешь. А собаки лишь выясняют между собой, кто из них сильнее.

Бой за право быть сильнейшим не ограничен во времени. Его не остановит ни дрожание в лапах, ни разорванные морды, ни нехватка кислорода в легких. И даже когда в финале красный выполнит победный скретч, то палевый еще будет искать в себе силы, будет рваться доказывать свое право на победу, цепляясь лапами за покрытие, на котором потерпел поражение. Он никогда не сдастся, настоящий боец, даже проиграв, будет бредить реваншем, вскрикивать во сне, пока однажды не встанет над побежденным, сцепив зубы в финальном захвате на горле.

 

В этом квартале явно экономили на освещении, и в ожидании такси Дженсен остановился возле фонаря, подсвечивающего вывеску закрытого магазина. Он вытащил руки из карманов и понял, что порвал подкладку. Нитки упорно не стряхивались с влажной кожи, он стоял и тер ладони, скатывая обрывки ткани в комочки. Джаред порылся в карманах, и достал скомканную салфетку с принтом «Старбакса»:

\- Держи.

Дженсен отмахнулся и снова засунул руки в карманы. Джаред выбросил салфетку и спросил:

\- Жалко сто баксов?

Дженсен повернулся к нему:

\- Как ты и говорил, бой был честным. Жалеть о справедливом проигрыше – куда уж глупее.

\- Это точно. Еще глупее, чем наши споры. Каждый останется при своем, кто-то выиграет, кто-то проиграет, главное - происходит сейчас и здесь.

\- То есть выяснить, кто сильнее и разойтись в поисках следующих соперников, да? – Дженсен откровенно смеялся. Внутри он все еще был с палевым на арене и цеплялся за слова Джареда, за темный воздух, повисший между ними, как будто хотел отыграться за поражение.

Его соперник, наоборот, спокойно стоял на углу перекрестка и высматривал такси. Джаред выиграл приличную сумму, остался доволен проведенным вечером, но когда Дженсен перехватил его взгляд и всмотрелся в лицо, то вдруг увидел плотно сжатые губы и подергивающуюся щеку. Джаред тоже не ушел с арены, но не прятал руки, как Дженсен, смотрел с вызовом, даже с насмешкой, словно подначивал.

Не было рефери, чтобы определить, кто сделал шаг первым, кто пересек линию. Они столкнулись посредине улицы, в центре освещенной арены, без первого скретча, без изучения друг друга, вцепились и влетели в кирпичную стену. Они сталкивались ртами в попытках взять верх, сразу, без долгих прелюдий, и поцелуи до крови разбивали губы, оседая тонкой пленкой на подбородке и горле.

Дженсен не хотел проигрывать, не в этот раз, потому что знал - не будет реванша, никогда. Не потому что Джаред не даст возможности, а потому, что все окажется бессмыслицей. Он как всегда включит логику, скажет сам себе, что никому ничего не обязан доказывать. Поэтому только здесь и сейчас, когда еще ни о чем не думается, пока азарт не схлынул, и мрачный квартал, где никому нет дела до них, будет их ареной и свидетелем победы.

Они ввалились в ближайший мокрый от ночной влаги подъезд, где под потолком раскачивалась от сквозняков тусклая лампочка и звенела навязчивая капель в пролетах. Такси сигналило несколько раз, но Джаред не сделал ни одной попытки прекратить это безумие и вырваться, сам держал Дженсена за воротник куртки, впивался ему в шею кусающими поцелуями. Дженсен схватил его за волосы, оттянул назад голову, прикусил возле ключицы, больно, до крови, но не услышал даже стона, только почувствовал, как Джаред рванул вверх свитер на нем, и его ногти процарапали кожу. Голос - это поражение, только дыхание и звуки резких движений, расстегиваемой одежды и влажных яростных поцелуев, ни слова, ни крика.

Куртки слетели на ступени, Дженсен воспользовался моментом, подбил резким выпадом колени Джареду, и тот влетел на перила, утягивая его за собой. Дженсен удержал его, не позволил высвободиться, и Джаред сполз вниз, падая на руки. Дженсен навалился сверху, обхватил за шею, Джаред захрипел, вцепился пальцами, пытаясь оторвать руку от горла, вырваться, перевернуться на спину, но Дженсен фиксировал его своим телом, контролировал каждый рывок, каждый вдох, вдавливал в ступени, чувствуя под рукой сглатывающие движения. Здесь и сейчас, не по человеческим правилам, без хлопка ладонью по борцовскому ковру, означающего поражение, а по-звериному, до конца, до победного обладания.

Джаред выгнулся, принимая его, отпустил руки, и Дженсен освободил его шею, только удерживал за бедра, с каждым толчком выигрывая и проигрывая. Хотелось орать от боли и наслаждения, смешанного с кровью на губах, и он, затыкая себе рот, целовал напряженную спину, ждал шепота, крика, вытягивал из Джареда хрипы, сбиваясь с ритма, доводил его до финала рукой и выиграл, когда Джаред резко приподнялся и застонал. Еще движение, и уже Дженсен не смог молчать, выталкивая сквозь зубы, сквозь срывающее дыхание обрывки слов, невнятных признаний и просьб.

Джаред кончал в такт его толчкам, тянул бесконечный задыхающийся стон. Дженсена скручивало этим звуком, выдавливало из него ответный финальный крик, он только успел выскользнуть из Джареда и упасть рядом, не отпуская его и заваливая на себя. Победитель или проигравший - здесь, на ледяных ступенях чужого дома, это потеряло первоначальное значение. Или приобрело другое.

 

Такси дождалось их, водитель подремывал, и Дженсен толкнул его, называя адрес Джареда. Тот, разлепив глаза, согласно буркнул, и они забрались на заднее сиденье.

Не было желания разговаривать, оба молчали всю дорогу, Джаред ежился в куртке на голое тело - его рубашкой они вытерлись и бросили в подъезде. Дженсен не вышел из машины попрощаться, а Джаред не остановился, чтобы сказать «до свидания». Дженсен смотрел ему вслед и очнулся, когда таксист переспросил его адрес. Он уже собирался сказать, потом передумал, рассчитался и вышел из машины.

Объяснение, какого черта он делает, даже не приходило в голову. Ночью, под окнами чужого дома, он стоял и смотрел на верхний этаж и ждал, пока загорится свет. Но окна долго оставались темными, потом в крайнем появился тусклый огонек и Дженсен уже собирался разворачиваться и уходить, как в кармане отозвался телефон. На дисплее высветилась фамилия Джареда. Дженсен ответил на вызов, в трубке тихо произнесли:

\- Код на двери - две тройки, семь, четыре, два.

Вызов оборвался. Курить хотелось отчаянно, даже скулы сводило от желания затянуться, но был другой способ унять никотиновый голод. Совершенно не имеющий отношения к сигаретам.

 

…Брусчатка, отполированная тысячами ног, дрожит под топотом лап и копыт. На площадь выпустили диких кабанов, лошадей, быков и привезенных из далекого Вавилона пустынных львов.

Животные мечутся, кричат от уколов стилетов погонщиков, стремятся к себе подобным, укрываясь телами собратьев от злых толчков в бока.

Он стоит на балконе и смотрит вниз на истинно вавилонское столпотворение, видит, как двое слуг выводят в хмурый серый день диковинное животное – нескладное, большое, в коричневых пятнах на желтой шкуре, с очень длиной шеей и головой маленькой лошади. Лоренцо учтиво прижимает руку к груди и кивает сидящему рядом вавилонскому султану. Тот медленно склоняет голову в ответ, принимая благодарность. Это подарок султана – жираф, животное из страны за большими песками. Оно тоскливо перебирает ногами, упирается, ему тоже достается укол стилета, и пятнистое тело срывается с места, погонщики не успевают удержать поводья, и жираф вламывается в звериную толпу, сея хаос и панику.

Кабаны бросаются на чужака, пытаются допрыгнуть до высоких боков, чтобы пропороть брюшину, но отлетают под ударами сильных копыт. Лошади храпят, встают на дыбы, не зная: защищать ли уродливого чужака или биться с ним. И только львы с безразличием смотрят на мельтешение копыт и встряхивают гривами в ответ на рычание и визг дерущихся.

Погонщики знают свое дело, они стравливают, подталкивают, не дают утихнуть ярости, и первая кровь начинает струиться в щелях между камнями.

Он хочет уйти, ему не нравится железный привкус, повисший в воздухе, уши болят от резких звуков, но Лоренцо удерживает его:

\- Смотри, друг мой. Любого можно заставить драться, нужен лишь достойный повод или достойный противник.

Лоренцо подает знак, и громкий лай заполняет пространство. Погонщики отступают, и на площадь неудержимыми волнами с разных сторон влетают собаки. Они не медлят, не раздумывают, их пьянит запах дичи, жажда крови овладевает ими. Они бросаются на притихших животных, на отстраненно лежащих львов; слышен хруст ломающихся костей, звуки рвущейся плоти и высокие предсмертные крики и стоны.

Он не может уйти, его держат сильные руки Лоренцо, он спиной чувствует горячее тело, не дающее ему развернуться, дыхание на своей шее и щеке, и закрывает глаза, борясь с желанием заткнуть уши, и лишь после повелительного окрика: «Смотри, Бартоломео, смотри!», он открывает глаза.

На камнях отпечатки лап, серо-багровые, расплывающейся на влажной брусчатке, и это все, что он видит. Но голос рядом уже не кричит, а шепчет:

\- Они прекрасны в своей смерти…

Смерть ужасна, он знает об этом, но не силах возразить. Не хочется говорить об уродливой серой тени, мелькающей над поверженными, хочется только прижаться теснее и слушать всем телом биение живого сердца…

 

Октябрьская ночь проникла в просторную студию и забирала собранное за день тепло, а он был укрыт только тонкой простыней. Наверное, поэтому он во сне вжался спиной в горячего Джареда, и тот обнял его, удерживая рядом только весом руки. Он осторожно повернулся, стараясь не разбудить, но Джаред не спал. Дженсен внутренне охнул - выглядел Джаред не лучшим образом: разбитые губы, ссадина на щеке, укусы и темные пятна засосов на груди и плечах. Очевидно, он сам выглядел так же - они оба разукрашивали друг друга с равным энтузиазмом. Дженсен уже хотел спросить, почему Джаред не спит, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, но Джаред его опередил:

\- Не хочу, чтобы ты ушел, пока я сплю.

Тогда Дженсен спросил что-то совсем глупое:

\- У тебя что, дверь без автоматического замка?

Джаред не ответил, приподнялся на локте и прижался губами к плечу. Дженсен вздрогнул; тепло ощущалось только в месте прикосновения, хотелось большего – закутаться в тяжелое одеяло чужого тела. Он придвинулся ближе, высвободил руку, зажатую между телами, обнял Джареда за шею, притягивая к себе, а тот просунул руки ему под спину, приподнимая навстречу.

Дженсен закрыл глаза, усталость смешалась с возбуждением, мышцы расслабились, ему показалось, что он стал тяжелым, как набухший горячей влагой рулон холста. Джаред прикасался шершавыми губами, зализывал укусы и ссадины, его дыхание согревало, а когда он опускался ниже, влажная кожа пронизывалась холодом. Дженсен подумал, что так он и рисует - тщательно копирует каждое движение кисти, кладет мазок за мазком, как сейчас наносит влажные прикосновения на его кожу. Руки художника иногда знают больше, чем глаза, память движений, штрихами, точками, первым проникновением. Руки иногда лучше понимают, как удержать и удержаться, не позволить отвернуться, заставить смотреть в глаза и острее чувствовать тянущее одуряющее наполнение внутри тела.

Губам было больно, ранки лопнули, привкус крови снова чуть не превратил их желание в борьбу. Дженсен прекратил поцелуи первым, откинул голову назад, и Джаред лег на его, замедляя толчки. Кончать не хотелось, хотелось зависнуть в этом медленном потоке наслаждения, в шумном дыхании, но вскоре Джаред приподнялся над ним, стал двигаться чуть быстрее, и Дженсен смирился с тем, что сейчас все закончится, уперся ему в грудь и удержал на финальном толчке. Ему было хорошо, как будто хватило одного удовольствия на двоих, но Джаред так не считал - отстранил его руки, спустился вниз к его члену, вобрал в рот. Дженсен сдался ласкающему языку и пальцам внутри себя, кончал ему в рот несильно, но долго, отдавая по капле, и этот оргазм показался ему бесконечностью.

Они лежали, заблудившись между сном и явью, Джаред положил голову ему на бедро и Дженсен неосознанно удерживал его, поглаживая затылок и пропуская волосы между пальцев. Он знал, что пора уходить, но не шевелился, пока Джаред сам не поднялся и не отпустил его.

 

Вода в душе показалась очень горячей, и Дженсен повернул кран смесителя, отрегулировав так, чтобы она стала чуть теплой. Когда он вышел из ванной, Джаред заваривал терпкий, с примесью корицы и цитрусовых, чай. Дженсен давно заметил, что здесь все имеет свои запахи, точно каждый уголок студии отметили своим ароматическим клеймом. Постель пахла горькой травяной отдушкой, которую, видимо, добавили в смягчитель; там, где стояли мольберты, обоняние резало химическим запахом растворителя и бензина; диван пах виски и мускусом. Он никогда не обращал на запахи внимания, но сейчас, когда шел по студии, улавливал разницу.

Сумасшедшее чаепитие глубокой ночью. Дженсен задал себе вопрос, сколько слов онивообще сказали за все это время. Но молчание не давило, словно находиться рядом и не говорить ничего было самым естественным делом для них.

Джаред отставил чашку:

\- Посмотришь?

Дженсен поднялся с дивана, Джаред подвел его к мольберту. Две лампы с рассеивателями поддерживали нужную температуру, и это было единственное яркое пятно в студии. Дженсен сначала даже зажмурился, когда шагнул на освещенный участок паркета. Потом, когда глаза привыкли, он принялся рассматривать картину. Джаред действительно почти закончил, остались девушка, собаки и нижняя часть картины. Но Дженсен видел, что это копия, не из-за яркости красок, которая исчезнет после полного высыхания и окисления меди. Чего-то не хватало, может быть, истинной руки - копия, всего лишь копия, и он испугался, что это действительно так останется. Нужно поправить совсем немного: смягчить тени и переходы, убрать излишнюю резкость в абрисах фигур. Он сам не осознал, как потянулся к передвижному стеллажу с кисточками, и только когда его рука натолкнулась на металл стойки, Дженсен очнулся. Он представил, как сейчас выглядит, голый, с протянутой рукой, как-то по-дурацки, что ли, отдернулся и шагнул назад из освещенного круга.

Джаред за его спиной спросил:

\- Почему третья?

Вдали от ламп стало холодно, и Дженсен поежился, оглядываясь в поисках своей одежды. Брюки лежали у кровати, и он попытался найти на ближайшем обозримом пространстве все остальное. Джаред забрался на постель с ногами, и Дженсен чувствовал, как тот смотрит на него. Когда, наконец, отыскались носки, и Дженсен потянулся за рубашкой, завалившейся за прикроватный столик, Джаред произнес:

\- Вазари писал о том, что Боттичелли для дома Пуччи написал четыре маленьких очаровательных картины с маленькими фигурками по новелле Боккаччо о Настаджо дельи Онести по заказу Лоренцо Великолепного. Четыре, Дженсен - не одна. Три сейчас в Прадо, одна то ли в Лондоне, то ли в частной коллекции в Штатах.

Дженсену вдруг захотелось рассказать эту историю от начала до конца. Странное ощущение, похожее на желание исповедаться. Он бросил найденную одежду на пол и развернулся к Джареду:

\- Тогда ты наверняка знаешь, что это за доски и почему их четыре. Свадебный сундук – кассоне – обязательная вещь в спальне новобрачных. Сандро набросал на картоне общий план, а выполнял работу его помощник Бартоломео ди Джованни. «Декамерон» пользовался популярностью, Сандро даже участвовал в различных сценках, устраиваемых по новеллам Боккаччо при дворе Медичи, поэтому на картинах персонажи имели реальных прототипов.

Дженсен мотнул головой и замолк. Он вдруг понял, что если сейчас не притормозит, то расскажет слишком многое. А он должен, если не молчать, то о многом умалчивать, ради своего же блага.

Джаред терпеливо ждал, когда он продолжит, и Дженсен отвернулся, чтобы не видеть его, сел на кровать, откинулся на подушки и закрыл глаза. В темноте стало легче, словно штора в исповедальне вернулась на свое место, и он разговаривает с тем, кто обязан хранить тайну сказанного.

\- Сандро был занят фресками на вилле Лоренцо в Спедалетто. Бартоломео работал почти без вмешательства Сандро. Он успел сделать первые три эпизода, но потом то ли тяжело заболел, то ли занялся другими заказами. В те времена умирали от обычной простуды. Симонетта Веспуччи, муза Боттичелли, скончалась от чахотки совсем молодой. До сих пор не ясно, что случилось с Бартоломео, кто-то утверждал, что он умер в восемьдесят третьем году, кто-то узнавал его руку на картинах, датированных тысяча пятьсот десятым годом. Но факт остается фактом: заканчивал уже не он, а другой помощник Боттичелли - Якопо Селлайо. Все четыре картины находились в семье Пуччи до середины девятнадцатого века, потом так получилось, что первые три, автором которых был Бартоломео, оказались в Прадо, четвертая, которую писал Якобо - в частной коллекции в Штатах. Так распорядилась судьба.

Дженсен договаривал, уже с трудом удерживая глаза открытыми. Джаред прилег рядом и тихо переспросил:

\- Так почему же третья?

Дженсен пробормотал, почти засыпая:

\- Бартоломео ее не закончил. Не успел. Не закончил.

 

Он проснулся резко, как от толчка. Джаред спал рядом, уткнувшись в подушку. Он тяжело дышал во сне, его лоб был покрыт испариной. Дженсен оделся и, прихватив кружку холодного чая, прошел к мольбертам.

Картина в утреннем свете показалась еще более не похожей на оригинал. Дженсен допил чай одним глотком и осмотрелся. На других мольбертах стояли загрунтованные холсты, кое-где уже были сделаны первые непонятные штрихи, но ни одной законченной картины он не увидел. На полу возле окна лежали несколько папок, Дженсен присел, приоткрыл первую и улыбнулся. Джаред, видимо, развлекался на досуге, а девушка была очень хороша, где он только такую натурщицу нашел, с таким выразительным… взглядом.

Замок оказался автоматическим, но Дженсен перед уходом попытался разбудить Джареда. Тот не проснулся, только простонал что-то невнятное, когда Дженсен потряс его за плечо. Кожа под рукой показалась подозрительно горячей, и Дженсен пообещал себе обязательно позвонить и проверить, как Джаред себя чувствует.

В течение дня он честно пытался выполнить обещание и звонил несколько раз, но каждый раз трубку никто не брал и включался автоответчик. Дженсен уже собрался ехать в студию, когда в кабинет вошла Тесса, держа в руках курьерский пакет. Дженсен поинтересовался:

\- Что там?

Тесса распечатала пакет, достала макеты приглашений и разложила перед ним. Он взял один образец и с удивлением посмотрел на нее:

\- Как тебя осенило?

На приглашении были отпечатаны две венецианские маски.

Тесса смутилась:

\- Ты мне показывал гравюры венецианского карнавала. Те, что ты купил недавно. Они великолепны, в них целая история, - в ее голосе мелькнули просящие интонации: - Дженсен, послушай, давай устроим праздник. Карнавал, небольшую мистификацию, пусть все ненадолго станут не теми, кто они есть. Это будет необычно и сыграет нам на руку, как неординарный рекламный ход. Пресса тоже приглашена, и фотообзоры должны получиться, по меньшей мере, оригинальными.

Дженсен вертел в руках приглашение, он еще немного сопротивлялся, но где-то в глубине его зацепила эта безумная идея. Он попытался отшутиться:

\- Ты еще предложи анонимную распродажу устроить, чтобы я долго за чеками гонялся.

Тесса возразила:

\- Да брось, будет весело. Сделай мне приятное.

Дженсен удивился:

\- Я тебя не узнаю в последнее время. Ты превратилась в опытную кокетку и выпрашиваешь желаемое, не стесняясь пользоваться женским очарованием.

\- Дженсен, если бы оно еще и действовало.

Дженсен посмотрел на приглашение:

\- Действует, не сомневайся. Закажи маски для посетителей. Не все смогут прийти со своими.

Тесса радостно зааплодировала, потом перегнулась через стол и поцеловала Дженсена в щеку:

\- Спасибо.

Дженсен не успел даже сказать банальное «пожалуйста», как Тесса сорвалась с места и помчалась из кабинета. На пороге она обернулась:

\- Тебе маску заказывать?

Дженсен покачал головой:

\- Нет, я сам. Себе я выберу сам.

Телефон на столе завибрировал, Дженсен открыл пришедшее сообщение. Джаред был краток: «Спасибо за вчерашний вечер. Работаю». Дженсен хмыкнул – впервые ни одного вопроса. Видимо, Джареду все было понятно.

 

Выбирал Дженсен долго, бродил между персонажами комедии дель арте*, рассматривал вычурные гламурные творения, усыпанные стразами, кожаные маски-«бабочки» и изящно расписанные вольто** и не находил то, чего искал. Он внутренне смеялся сам над собой - его галерея на время показа превратится в балаган в буквальном смысле слова. Продавец поначалу тарахтел без остановки, расхваливая товар, но потом замолк и терпеливо ждал, когда он определится.

Дженсен отложил в сторону очередную предложенную маску и попросил принести ему абсолютно белую заготовку бауты*** из папье-маше, грунт, акриловые краски и эластичную черную ленту.

Дома он долго ходил вокруг стола, на котором выложил покупки, потом сел, попытался взять кисть, но руки почему-то сильно задрожали. Он немного сдвинул маску к противоположному краю стола и устроился так, чтобы предплечья полностью лежалина поверхности. Первые штрихи ложились размазано и неуверенно, но потом он увлекся, ушел в чередование завитков, отрисовывая собственную фантазию тонкими черными и серебряными штрихами. Уже за полночь он закончил, оставил сохнуть и ушел спать, но через час проснулся, вернулся к столу и несколькими штрихами закончил маску.

* скретч-линия – метка на полу пита, которую собака обязана пересечь после команды рефери и сделать хватку; если она этого не сделает, то проигрывает соревнование.

* Комедия дель арте (итал. commedia dell'arte), или комедия масок — вид итальянского народного (площадного) театра, спектакли которого создавались методом импровизации, на основе сценария, содержащего краткую сюжетную схему представления, с участием актёров, одетых в маски.

** Вольто - наиболее нейтральная из всех масок, копирующая классическую форму человеческого лица.

*** Баута - одна из самых популярных и нейтральных венецианских масок, прикрывающая верхнюю часть лица, маска смерти со средневековых гравюр.


	5. Chapter 5

Правила хорошего тона обязывают приглашенных опоздать хотя бы на час. Дженсен ненавидел это ожидание до зубовного скрежета, но ничего не мог поделать и был вынужден приветствовать с бокалом шампанского тех редких посетителей, кто не соблюдал условности и приезжал побродить по галерее, пока не образовалась толпа.

Тесса надела маску, и это тоже раздражало. Дженсен не видел ее лица, догадывался, что Тесса улыбается, и хотел видеть ее мягкую и теплую улыбку, которая всегда радовала и успокаивала.

Приглашение он отправил Джареду с курьером. Вначале он еще пытался дозвониться, но привычно нарывался на автоответчик, и решил пригласить его официально. Дженсен знал, что тот приедет, был в этом уверен и ждал, представлял их встречу и сразу же запрещал себе что-либо предугадывать. Впервые Дженсен не мог распланировать в голове разговор, мысли сбивались в кашу, терялась логическая нить, внутри все скручивалось от ожидания. Джаред приедет одним из последних, об этомбыло легко догадаться, соблюдение подобных правил в его стиле. До знакомства с ним Дженсен не представлял, как много может значить для человека принадлежность к элите. Задумался об этом, только когда увидел Джареда и почувствовал его стремление быть на вершине, понял голод в его глазах. Но у Дженсена не возникло желания стать принцем для Золушки, взять за руку и ввести в высшее общество, наоборот, он хотел встряхнуть Джареда, сунуть его носом в мишуру и золотой налет, под которым скрывались обычные люди с их пороками и грязными мыслишками. Он был благодарен Тессе за эту идею с венецианскими масками - Джаред как никто прекрасно понимал аллегории.

Посетителей становилось все больше, Дженсен надел маску и приветствовал входящих, уже скрывая свое лицо.

Алехандро приехал тоже с опозданием, поздоровался, показал скрещенные на удачу пальцы и направился к Тессе. Дженсен видел краем глаза, как она выбирает из разложенных на столе масок оранжево-золотую вольто, завязывает ленту на темном затылке Алекса и нежно поправляет волосы под узлом. Он не ощущал ревности или злости, только непонятный скулеж внутри, как будто отобрали то, что принадлежало только ему.

Джаред приехал без маски. С таким ростом сложно было затеряться в толпе, и когда Дженсен увидел его, то вежливо извинился перед собеседниками и пошел навстречу. При ярком свете Джаред выглядел ужасно. Отекшее лицо, обветренные губы в мелких ранках и совершенно больные глаза. Дженсен едва удержался, чтобы не дотронуться рукой до лба, впрочем, этого и не надо было делать - он хорошо чувствовал жар тела.

\- Джаред, какого черта ты разгуливаешь в таком состоянии?

Джаред встряхнул головой:

\- Я в норме, не мог пропустить твою распродажу. Маску сними, не могу с тобой разговаривать вот так.

Дженсен взял его за руку:

\- Джаред, ничего тут интересного не произойдет. Я сейчас вызову тебе такси, и ты поедешь домой.

Джаред вырвал руку и, не давая перехватить себя, снял с него маску:

\- Вот так лучше. Давай я буду ее за тобой носить, как паж, чтобы фишка вечера не терялась. Я вкалывал два дня как проклятый, закончил твой заказ и имею право выпить шампанского и расслабиться.

В голове стало гулко и пусто, Дженсен переспросил:

\- Закончил?

Джаред стал оглядываться в поисках официанта с шампанским.

\- Только не говори, что ты сейчас все бросишь и помчишься смотреть. Завтра займусь температурной обработкой, потом посмотрим. Возможно, получишь свой подарок раньше, чем думаешь.

Джаред зацепил бокал с подноса и сделал глоток, но тут же закашлялся, схватившись за горло.

\- Черт, как цианида насыпали. Или насыпали? – он пытался подшучивать сквозь выступившие слезы.

Дженсен придержал его за локоть и положил руку на спину, разворачивая в сторону лестницы. Смокинг под ладонью был влажный от пота. Он хотел высказать Джареду, что тот, мягко говоря, умом не отличается, разгуливая с простудой, но осекся, почувствовав, что на них смотрят.

Алехандро стоял неподалеку, Дженсен не видел его лица под маской, но заметил стиснутые пальцы на бокале и сжатую в кулак вторую руку. Он понимал, как они выглядят вдвоем с Джаредом. Сейчас, когда на нем нет маски, легко обо всем догадаться по воспаленным губам и по виднеющимся из-под воротничка рубашки темным пятнам, которые не успели исчезнуть за пару дней. Дженсен ответил ему вопросительным взглядом: «Какого ты психуешь?» Алехандро развернулся и растворился среди посетителей.

В кабинете Дженсен усадил Джареда в кресло и взял телефон, чтобы вызвать такси. Джаред с облегчением откинулся на спинку и закрыл глаза. Дженсен закончил разговаривать с оператором, подошел и наклонился нему, дотрагиваясь до лба. Джаред пробормотал:

\- Мамочка, со мной все в порядке.

Дженсен беззлобно буркнул:

\- Выпороть бы тебя.

Джаред открыл один глаз:

\- Интересная идея. Поиграем в подчинение?

Дженсен не мог не улыбнуться. Джаред опять задавал вопросы, а ему снова приходилось ломать голову над ответами.

\- Обязательно. В первом туре нашей увлекательной игры ты возвращаешься домой, пьешь жаропонижающее и спишь минимум двенадцать часов.

Джаред оживился:

\- Проконтролируешь?

Он хоть когда-нибудь не услышит в этом голосе вопросительных интонаций?

На столе отозвался телефон. Подъехало такси, Джаред нехотя поднялся с дивана, покачнулся, и Дженсен тут же подхватил его:

\- Тише…

Его тело обжигало, даже сквозь плотную ткань, глаза блестели какой-то сумасшедшей искрой, на щеках горел лихорадочный румянец. Джаред растерял свой искусственно красивый налет, стал более узнаваемым. Его неправильный профиль, вечно искусанные губы казались знакомыми до мельчайшей детали. Волосы выглядели по-другому: более светлые, но по-прежнему закручивались на кончиках, и челка так же разделялась на пряди из-за привычки зачесывать ее назад пальцами.

Джаред дотронулся до его щеки и сказал:

\- Я помню твои глаза. Я не видел тебя до того, как мы встретились здесь, в этом кабинете, но я помню. Почти такого же цвета, как сейчас, только не карие у зрачка, а почти черные. Я помню, как ты любишь грызть кончик кисточки и вытирать ее о рукав. Иногда ты кажешься таким…

Дженсен выдохнул:

\- Ты заговариваешься.

Джаред замотал головой:

\- Нет, мне кажется, я тебе признавался когда-то, что ты идеален. Ты красив собой и умеешь создавать красоту…

\- Скорее я идиот, который выслушивает больной бред.

Джаред возразил:

\- Нет, ты эгоист. Тебе даже в голову не приходит, что есть еще кое-что кроме твоей галереи, твоего Эрреры и твоей девочки на побегушках.

Дженсен переспросил:

\- Причем здесь Алекс и Тесса?

\- Может и не причем, но ты не отвечаешь на мои вопросы. Приходится самому придумывать объяснения, - Джаред ехидно оскалился. - Великолепная компания здесь собралась – сплошные, ожившие благодаря скальпелю хирурга, портреты Дориана Грея. Есть, конечно, приятные исключения... – он сделал неопределенный жест рукой и продолжил: - из этого зомбиленда. Но ты не дал мне с ними познакомиться.

Дженсен хмыкнул:

\- Умеешь ты говорить приятное о людях. Они – потенциальные клиенты, у них есть деньги. Куда подевались твои правила поведения продажного копииста?

Джаред обхватил его за шею и притянул к себе:

\- Я просто немного злюсь. Нет, неправда, я просто вне себя от злости. Я же знаю, что произойдет. Ты не дашь приблизиться к себе ни на шаг. Будешь по-прежнему ублажать зомбированную публику, выдавая за шедевры размазанные по холсту краски, и дрочить на растущую сумму на банковском счете. Я знаю, о чем говорю – для меня это пройденный этап, а ты не видишь, что с тобой происходит.

Дженсен видел, что Джареда понесло, он осторожно высвободился из его хватки и подтолкнул к двери:

\- Джаред, пожалуйста, давай поговорим обо всем попозже.

Джаред заткнулся, судорожно вдохнул и отступил:

\- Не будет этого «попозже». Я сообщу тебе, когда можно будет забрать копию.

Дженсен кивнул и, когда Джаред вышел за дверь, опустился на диван. Нужно было сразу догадаться - Джаред продолжает играть с ним, и Дженсен где-то пропустил момент атаки.

Он взял маску со столика и всмотрелся в темные провалы глазниц и переплетения черного и сияюще-белого. Так нельзя дальше.

 

Тесса к двум часам ночи едва держалась на ногах. Когда они с Дженсеном закончили с бумагами и чеками, она, наплевав на все приличия, сдвинула блокноты и журналы в сторону, положила ноги на столик и попыталась хоть немного расслабить затекшие мышцы. Дженсен попросту уронил голову на скрещенные на столе руки и минут пять даже не пытался ее поднять.

В кабинет вошел Алехандро и присвистнул, увидев обоих в состоянии прострации.

\- Вы хоть живы?

Оба что-то невнятно пробормотали в унисон. Алехандро присел рядом с Тессой и, особо не церемонясь, подхватил ее ноги и развернул к себе. Тесса протестующе застонала, но потом наплевала на двусмысленность ситуации. Туфли на высоком каблуке всегда превращались для нее в кару небесную, и Алекс, похоже, знал, как и где могут ныть ноги после такого самоистязания. Его пальцы безошибочно находили самые болезненные места и ласково, но сильно разминали, снимая напряжение.

Дженсен наощупь нашел телефон и нажал кнопку вызова.

\- Два такси, пожалуйста, Брум стрит, Галерея Эклза. Да, спасибо.

Отключившись, он сообщил:

\- Минут через пятнадцать приедут. На сегодня все.

Алехандро, не прекращая массаж, спросил:

\- Как все прошло, по-твоему?

\- Для нас хорошо, для тебя - не очень.

Тесса почувствовала, как руки остановились на несколько секунд, но голос Алекса прозвучал совершенно спокойно:

\- Я чего-то подобного и ожидал.

Дженсен выпрямился и откинулся на спинку кресла, забросив руки за голову:

\- Две картины проданы, еще три нет. Я договорился о том, что часть работ, которые не уйдут, будут выставляться от твоего имени на благотворительном аукционе. Больше, чем там, тебе никто не заплатит.

\- Когда будет аукцион?

\- Через неделю.

Алехандро промолчал. Дженсен добавил:

\- Алекс, мы говорили…

\- Я помню...

Тесса услышала в голосе Эрреры раздраженные нотки и почувствовала себя третьей лишней. При ней они явно говорить не собирались. Она приподнялась, высвобождая ноги, Алехандро отпустил ее и, когда она встала, позвал:

\- Тесса?

Она постаралась очаровательно улыбнуться и сделала неопределенный жест рукой. Пусть думают, что ей нужно выйти в туалет.

Закрыв за собой дверь, она сделала пару шагов и прислушалась. Но в кабинете царила тишина. Она простояла еще минуту, но так и не дождалась, чтобы кто-то из мужчин сказал хоть слово.

Алекс поехал с ней, провел до двери подъезда, поцеловал и пожелал спокойной ночи. Тесса согласилась с таким окончанием сумасшедшего вечера, усталость брала свое, а завтра предстоял напряженный день. Но даже после выпитого за целый день шампанского и горячего расслабляющего душа дома она долго мучилась бессонницей, и ее сморило только под утро.

 

Двух часов сна оказалось катастрофически мало. Тесса впервые опоздала на работу, но, к ее удивлению, галерея в десять еще была закрыта. Она отключила сигнализацию и позвонила Дженсену. Тот, судя по шуму, находился где-то в городе, они перебросились парой слов, и Тесса поднялась в кабинет проверить их предварительные вечерние подсчеты.

Дженсен перезвонил через полчаса, сказал, что у него несколько встреч и он будет только к двум часам. Тесса поняла, что почти целый день ей придется работать с посетителями самостоятельно. Настроение немного улучшилось - она любила чувствовать себя хозяйкой, пусть халифом на час, но все же это было намного приятнее, чем когда Дженсен висел над душой и следил за тем, как она общается с клиентами.

Алекс приехал на ланч, принес два пакета с сэндвичами и кофе. Они расположились в кабинете Дженсена. Тесса оставила дверь приоткрытой, чтобы видеть, что происходит внизу. Воровства опасаться не стоило - везде работали камеры наблюдения и на картинах были закреплены магнитные маркеры, но она не хотела, чтобы кто-то входил и выходил без ее ведома.

Они беседовали ни о чем, и Тесса искренне старалась не замечать, как Алекс поглядывает на наручные часы.

Допив кофе, Алекс поинтересовался:

\- Что сегодня делаешь вечером?

Тесса откровенно ответила:

\- Хотела сходить на свидание.

Алекс улыбнулся:

\- Понял. Меня возьмешь с собой?

\- А куда же ты денешься? Я иду на свидание с тобой.

Алекс перегнулся через столик и поцеловал ее. Тесса легонько оттолкнула его в кресло, и он упал, смеясь:

\- Отложим самое вкусное до вечера.

\- Ты наглый и самоуверенный…

Но она не успела договорить - Алекс очень быстро обошел столик, наклонился над ней и, обхватив руками лицо, поцеловал глубоко и жадно.

Поцелуй сразу же отозвался во всем теле, и Тесса разрешила самой себе отвечать бездумно и страстно. Они забыли об открытой двери и очнулись, только когда по косяку легонько постучали.

Алекс оторвался от нее, и они оба посмотрели на появившегося Дженсена. Тот, улыбаясь довольно и радостно, ехидно уточнил:

\- Другого места, кроме моего кабинета, не нашлось?

Тесса съязвила:

\- В подсобке тесно.

Дженсен сбросил пальто и прошел к своему столу.

\- Захотите - поместитесь. Но после работы. Марш отсюда, у меня куча дел, я сейчас опять убегаю на встречу и мне нужно спокойно просмотреть бумаги.

Алекс передразнил:

\- Деловой Дженсен – это страшно: заморозка на пятьдесят миль в округе.

Дженсен открыл сейф и достал несколько папок и пакет, бросил их на стол и указал рукой на дверь, но при этом он улыбался, и его выгоняющий жест выглядел совершенно необидно.

Тесса подхватила Алекса под руку и проговорила:

\- Пойдем очаровывать клиентов. Не будем мешать. И кстати, Дженсен, если что - подсобка будет свободна. Попробуй сам там поместиться.

Алекс захохотал и, когда они спустились вниз на первый этаж, он, еще посмеиваясь, спросил:

\- А кто вчера был с Дженсеном? Высокий такой парень. Выглядели они оба довольно подозрительно.

Тесса пожала плечами:

\- Не знаю, как они оба выглядели.

Алекс удивился:

\- Ты разве не заметила? – И указал себе на шею. - Пятнышки характерные у обоих, а о губах я вообще молчу. По-моему, наш скромняга Дженсен очень неплохо проводит ночи.

Тессе стало неприятно выслушивать подобные замечания, и она резко ответила:

\- Это Джаред Падалеки. Копиист, я тебе о нем говорила. Я его видела всего однажды, здесь. Только, хочу заметить, что, когда я недавно звонила Дженсену рано утром, рядом с ним оказался ты, а не кто-то еще.

Алекс равнодушно бросил:

\- Я прилетел из Мадрида и отправился сразу к Дженсену, у него и ночевал. На следующий день снял номер в гостинице.

Тесса развернулась и внимательно посмотрела Алексу в глаза:

\- Вы не только друзья. Не надо мне врать.

\- Я не вру, - искренность казалась почти не наигранной. – Не спорю, когда-то мы весело проводили время, но сейчас между нами только дружеские отношения, не более. Я даже сказал бы, отношения агента-клиента. Бизнес умеет хорошо расставлять приоритеты.

Тесса прекрасно понимала, что он соврал, но опять уступила, сделав вид, что поверила. Алекс поспешил сменить тему:

\- Скорее всего, Падалеки и есть тот самый копиист, которому Дженсен заказал реставрацию досок кассоне.

\- Я не знаю. Контракта я так и не увидела.

Он становил ее, схватив за руку:

\- Я попрошу тебя кое о чем. Выслушай меня, пожалуйста. Я беспокоюсь за Дженсена. Он задумал какую-то авантюру. Прошу тебя, если что-то тебе покажется не так - в документах, в его поведении - или появится этот копиист, сообщи мне. Я не хочу, чтобы Дженсен впутался в нехорошую историю. Я специалист по нехорошим историям и знаю, чем они заканчиваются.

Тесса согласно кивнула, и Алекс расслабился, приблизился к ней и заговорщицки шепнул на ухо:

\- А вот обо мне не надо никому рассказывать. Не забирай у меня хлеб – о себе я люблю рассказывать сам.

Тесса засмеялась. Она все больше влипала, как муха в паутину, в его слова, но не хотела пока бороться. Возможно, у нее естьшанс на небольшую победу, кратковременную, как все победы, но это тоже будет интересно. Главное, чтобы не оказалось очень больно.

 

Дженсен всегда волновался перед встречей с этим человеком. Общаясь с сильнейшими мира сего, он никогда не испытывал подобного чувства. Миллионеры любили поиграть в демократию, и Дженсен даже чувствовал некое моральное превосходство перед ними, сохраняя учтивые манеры и не допуская в голосе фамильярных интонаций. Но не в этом случае.

Секретарь проводила его в ярко освещенную гостиную. Мистер Адамс сидел в одном из кресел, придвинутых поближе к горящему камину. Дженсен поздоровался, выложил на столик перед ним две папки и сел напротив. Сколько лет исполнилось Адамсу, он точно не помнил, только удивлялся тому, что по какой-то прихоти природы тот еще не ездит в инвалидной коляске с прикрепленным сзади кислородным баллоном.

Адамс потянулся к столику, безошибочно взял папку с гравюрами и бережно открыл. Он рассматривал их долго, осторожно переворачивал листы. Шорох папиросной бумаги, смешанный с хриплым астматическим дыханием, был единственным звуком, который исходил от него.

Закрыв папку, Адамс положил ее обратно на столик и сказал:

\- Превосходно. Неизвестные работы Михаэля Вольгемута, да еще не касающиеся религиозной тематики. Так сколько вы за них хотите?

Дженсен ответил коротко:

\- Четыреста тысяч.

Адамс рассмеялся:

\- Я не буду спрашивать, по какой цене вы их купили, а вы ведь их уже выкупили, не правда ли? Я заплачу. Они изумительны, вы об этом знали и угодили моему вкусу.

Дженсен внезапно для самого себя задал вопрос:

\- Почему вы интересуетесь эпохой Возрождения? В этом мире немало произведений искусства, в которые можно вложить деньги. Вас же интересует в основном Венеция и Флоренция пятнадцатого-шестнадцатого веков. Я даже не был уверен, что вы оцените Вольгемута, несмотря на его сюжеты о венецианском карнавале.

Адамс прищурился, и морщины на его лице превратились в глубокие провалы.

\- Вы наверняка слышали о таком понятии - «человек эпохи Возрождения», синониме универсальности, всеобъемлющего стремления познать мир во всем его разнообразии. Я, как никто другой, ценю эту универсальность. Она утрачена в нашем мире. Вокруг только узкая специализация, если художник – то портретист, авангардист, интерьерщик; менеджер – только на определенном участке рынка; преподаватель – один, максимум, два предмета, которые он знает в совершенстве, тут я не спорю. Но этого так мало.

Дженсен возразил:

\- Мир стал слишком большим, нельзя охватить все - жизни не хватит.

\- Мир стал плоским, мальчик мой, - Адамс наклонился к нему, улыбаясь. - Вы - некое отражение той эпохи: идеальные пропорции лица, внутреннее благородство, достойный, если не сказать, лучший экспонат в коллекции моих знакомых.

Дженсен засмеялся:

\- Мистер Адамс, у вас необычное чувство юмора.

\- Я не шучу. Попробуйте убрать из себя те принципы и понятия, которые вам вбило в голову наше общество, и вы поймете, что я прав. Я благосклонно отношусь к вам не только потому, что вы умеете находить для меня великолепнейшие произведения искусства, но и потому, что жду, когда в вас проснется желание покорить этот мир, показав ему свой, в котором вы живете и куда никого не впускаете.

Дженсен перестал дышать на время. Выцветшие глаза Адамса гипнотизировали его; сколько раз он клялся себе - не ввязываться с этим человеком в подобные разговоры, и вот получил то, чего не хотел слышать. Дженсен знал, кто своими вопросами открыл в нем тщательно запираемую и охраняемую дверь, и теперь он сам задает вопросы, на один из которых только что получил очень точный ответ. Он подвинул вторую папку поближе к Адамсу:

\- Здесь результаты экспертизы и финансовые документы.

\- Мои адвокаты просмотрят их. После этого вы получите свои деньги, - Адамс даже не пошевелился, чтобы взять папку. – У вас для меня больше ничего нет?

Дженсен выдержал прямой взгляд:

\- Пока нет. Все в процессе. Спасибо, что свели с нужными людьми.

\- Желаю вам удачи, Дженсен. Помните, если вы захотите - вы сможете многое, если не все.

Дженсен понял, что их встреча подошла к концу. Он поднялся и направился к двери. Адамс произнес ему вслед:

\- Моя благодарность может быть практически безграничной. Но и подставлять меня не советую.

Дженсен остановился и, не оборачиваясь, ответил:

\- Я всегда помню об этом.

 

Алекс одновременно мешал ей и не мешал. Он расположился напротив ее стола, сбросил ботинки и, скрестив ноги, что-то рисовал в альбоме для эскизов, время от времени поглядывая на нее.

Тесса закончила разбирать документы, встала из-за стола и с любопытством заглянула в альбом:

\- Можно посмотреть?

Алехандро с улыбкой протянул ей свои наброски. Тесса уселась рядом и открыла первый рисунок.

Перед ней тонкими острыми линиями возник цветок, но, присмотревшись, Тесса поняла, что это не лепестки и тычинки. На толстом стебле, утыканном шипами, раскачивалось женское тело. Стебель врастал в ее спину, руки и ноги были подняты вверх, а из живота торчали копья, заканчивающиеся шишковатыми навершиями.

Тесса перевернула лист. Сумрачная улица и рахитичный ребенок с вздувшимся животом, бредущий вдоль грязной кирпичной стены. Еще набросок – поднятые в защитном жесте руки, грубая штриховка создавала впечатление едва заживших шрамов на запястьях.

Набросок за наброском, страшные в своей неприглядности кусочки жизни, прорисовки открытых в немом крике ртов, искаженные тела, мусор, раздергиваемый ветром в воздухе.

Последние листы оказались совсем другими. Тесса узнала стол Дженсена с характерной резьбой по краю столешницы и чашку из их кофейного набора в галерее. В чашку Алекс, следуя непонятной прихоти, воткнул кактус.

Она развернула к нему альбом:

\- Портрет Дженсена?

Алекс засмеялся:

\- Скорее, отражение его внутренней сущности.

Тесса вернула альбом на колени и продолжила рассматривать дальше. Сначала она не узнала себя, Алехандро изобразил ее с завитыми локонами и глубоким декольте, кокетливый взгляд, рука, прижатая к груди. Тесса фыркнула:

\- Неправдиво.

\- Правдиво, правдиво, - отозвался Алекс. Он не смотрел вместе с ней в альбом, но Тесса прекрасно поняла, что Алекс знает, какой рисунок сейчас перед ней. – Ты такая и есть.

Тесса перевернула лист и тут же уткнулась лицом в альбом, не в силах сдерживать смех. На наброске был запечатлен момент, как она наклоняется за картиной. Тщательно прорисованные джинсы обтягивали ягодицы и скрещенные ноги. Алекс точно подметил ее привычку стоять даже в самой неудобной позе на одной ноге. Тесса никак не могла избавиться от этой привычки, несмотря на то, что несколько раз падала, не удержавшись в таком положении.

Последний рисунок был очень логичен – она за письменным столом. Складка между бровями, припухшие от недосыпания веки, сосредоточенный взгляд. Тут Тесса согласилась:

\- Вот это я.

Алекс забрал у нее альбом:

\- Это не ты. Это просто одна минутка твоей жизни.

\- А первые рисунки? Они тоже минутки чьей-то жизни?

Алекс отбросил альбом в сторону, провел руками по лицу и, не глядя на нее, произнес:

\- Не для всех, для некоторых это вся жизнь. Изо дня в день один и тот же кошмар, из которого нет выхода. Ты можешь бесконечно представлять, что это не твое, воображать себя другим человеком, кем-то великим, талантливым и всесильным. Можешь нацепить маску веселья, удачливости или безразличия, только врать самому себе не получается. Особенно когда видишь ценник на том, во что вложил душу. Потом ты перестаешь эту душу вкладывать, думаешь о последних модных тенденциях, о том, понравится ли это покупателю. И тогда твой кошмар возвращается с новой силой. Выходишь из дома и видишь убогих, нищих, калек, тех, кому нет дела до дизайнерских интерьеров. Блаженны нищие духом, ибо им будет даровано царствие Небесное еще на земле. Настоящий рай – это неведение. Хочу в рай, хочу ничего не помнить, не видеть и не знать. Или наплевать на все и писать то, что рождается в сердце, а не по прихоти денежных мешков. Ткнуть их носом в изнанку жизни, в стариков, просящих подаяние на порогах церквей, в сорокалетних проституток со вздувшимися венами, в мальчишек и девчонок, на которых наплевали собственные родители, озабоченные лишь желанием выжить в этом чокнутом мире. В ту реальность, от которой многие отгораживаются алкоголем, наркотиками, книгами, компьютерными играми или собственным безумием.

Тесса тихо произнесла:

\- Я не видела у тебя таких картин. Почему ты их не пишешь?

\- А потому что их никто не купит. Кто захочет видеть свою истинную сущность? Скажи честно, ты бы хотела? – Алекс наконец-то повернулся и его тяжелый темный взгляд остановился на ее лице. Тесса поняла, что ему не нужны ответы на вопросы, но все же сказала:

\- Я бы не боялась, если бы мне кто-нибудь ее показал.

Взгляд Алекса потеплел, в радужку вернулись карие теплые оттенки, он обнял ее, привлекая к себе:

\- Потому что ты очень чистый и хороший человек. Но это не повод не напрашиваться к тебе на чашку кофе.

Тесса задумчиво протянула:

\- Кофе? Я не помню, какой ты любишь. Может быть, стоит сначала хорошо изучить привычки друг друга…

Тесса откровенно издевалась над ним. Алекс закрыл ей рот ладонью и, наклонившись к уху, прошептал:

\- Тогда к черту кофе.

Ладонь на ее губах чуть подрагивала, Тесса вдохнула это дрожание, и во рту остался легкий кисловатый привкус. Интересно, сумасшествие имеет вкус? И чье оно – ее или Алекса?

 

Чашка чая, кофе, бокал вина, диск с музыкой, книга – универсальные предлоги, рожденные нежеланием расставаться, своеобразная прелюдия перед искренними порывами, шифровка, переданная не словами, а интонацией и прикосновениями. Они не стали играть в эту игру. Когда Алекс проводил ее вечером домой, она просто не выпустила его руку из своей руки, и все предлоги отпали сами собой.

Тессе нравилась вечерняя полутьма, но Алекс включил лампу на прикроватном столике. Она смутилась и невольно стянула на груди полурасстегнутую блузку. Алекс мягко отстранил ее руки, провел кончиками пальцев по шее:

\- Ты прекрасна. Я хочу видеть тебя. Смотреть на тебя.

Она попросила:

\- Выключи свет, пожалуйста.

Алекс улыбнулся:

\- Ни за что. Ты идеальна. Ты могла бы служить моделью для картин великих художников. Быть вдохновением и музой, божеством, которому поклоняются.

Тесса печально улыбнулась:

\- Не нужно. Не хочу быть ни музой, ни божеством. Женщине нужно совсем немного – чтобы ее любили обычной земной любовью. Заботились о ней, о ее детях. Вот так все примитивно и без вдохновения.

Алекс обнял ее, целуя в шею, и прошептал:

\- Я буду любить. Буду. Мне нужно это. Ты мне нужна.

Что было в этих поцелуях и ласках - Тесса не знала. Как часто женщины позволяют обмануть или обманывают сами себя, принимая за любовь обычное желание близости. Но сейчас ей хотелось этого обмана, такого ласкового и неспешащего. Алекс наслаждался ее телом, ее дыханием, и она отдавала себя без остатка, без стеснения и просьб. Просить было не о чем – Алекс, казалось, знал ее лучше, чем она сама. Знал, как целовать, как причинить немного боли, чтобы острее чувствовались легкие касания, как довести ее до края. Знал, что нужно остановиться, когда она кончает, и знал, как снова заставлять ее кричать от наслаждения.

Но самым сладким оказалось проснуться утром в объятиях мужчины, лежать и представлять себе, что именно сейчас, в это мгновение он принадлежит ей весь, без остатка. Фантазия, всегда оборачивающаяся разочарованием, но как можно не мечтать об этом?

 

Манхеттен неизменно бросал вызов другим округам Нью-Йорка. Он заманивал в свои улицы тех, кто хотел блестеть и сиять, кричал о престиже названиями своих районов. Дженсен всегда с удовольствием принимал этот вызов, играл по правилам острова-шлюхи, продавшегося в свое время за двадцать четыре доллара.

Шлюха, какой бы опытной и закаленной жизнью она ни была, всегда втайне мечтает стать светской дамой. Манхеттен не отличался оригинальностью в своих желаниях. Он выпрямил себя авеню и современной архитектурой, причесался парками и неоновыми огнями, но по утрам выдавал себя с головой – серый, помятый после бурной ночи, неохотно просыпался и долго промаргивался светофорами на перекрестках и сигнальными огнями автомобилей.

Дженсен любил его любым. Эта продажность проникла в его жизнь и установила крайнюю планку – не ниже двадцати четырех долларов, чтобы хватило заплатить за такси и купить стаканчик крепкого кофе.

В галерее стояла непривычная тишина. Тесса была уже на месте, но на его приветствие только улыбнулась и снова уткнулась в ноутбук. Дженсен заметил ее припухшие губы и абсолютно отсутствующий взгляд, но не стал ничего говорить. Лезть в чужую жизнь не имело смысла, и вдобавок, ему срочно нужно было позвонить.

Дженсен долго стоял в кабинете у окна и смотрел на телефон в своей руке. Начать разговор было бы намного проще, если бы Джаред позвонил сам, и Дженсен удивлялся собственной нерешительности.

Из этого погруженного состояния его выдернул шум внизу. Дженсен сразу узнал голоса, бросил телефон на стол и вылетел на лестницу.

Джаред стоял, опершись одной рукой на тубус, и весело переговаривался с Тессой. У его ног стояла большая коробка из гофрокартона, обмотанная шпагатом и обклеенная скотчем. Дженсен похолодел – он догадался, что в ней.

Джаред увидел его и весело поздоровался:

\- Доброе утро, Дженсен! Я привез…

Дженсен перебил его:

\- Доброе утро. Спасибо, но это ты зря. Я мог прислать курьера.

Тесса спросила:

\- А что там?

Джаред не отвечал – он смотрел, как Дженсен спускаетсяпо лестнице, улыбался и не отвечал.

Дженсен подошел и рывком поднял коробку за переплетение упаковочного шпагата. Он ожидал, что та окажется очень тяжелой, и поэтому пошатнулся, когда рука легко взлетела вверх. Джаред поймал его за локоть и на секунду притянул к себе. Дженсен чуть не выпустил коробку из рук. Джаред выглядел намного лучше, чем в последний раз. Лицо немного усталое, морщинки возле глаз стали глубже, но это был уже прежний Джаред – одетый с иголочки, с неизменным браслетом на руке и тщательно уложенной прической. Только появилось еще кое-что, чему Дженсен не мог подобрать определения, похожее на искры в глазах и движениях. Словно надежда на преображение в светскую даму переросла в уверенность, что это произойдет. Дженсен даже пожалел, что скоро увидит вместо рассыпающихся искр глубокое и холодное разочарование, но нужно было дать понять, что проститутки бывшими не становятся, бывшими становятся только любовники.

Дженсен высвободил локоть и произнес, обращаясь к Тессе:

\- Это заказ для одного из моих частных клиентов. Я отнесу его в хранилище, а ты пока закажи нам кофе.

Стараясь не спешить, он развернулся и пошел по галерейному залу к хранилищу, ощущая взгляды на своей спине.

Захлопнув за собой дверь, Дженсен поставил на пол коробку и буквально рухнул на колени, упираясь головой в стену. Он прекрасно понял, почему Джаред так поступил. Его появление здесь было сходно с бесконечными вопросами, на которые Дженсен не отвечал. Таким образом Джаред в очередной раз попытался выяснить то, что его интересовало. Этого следовало ожидать, играть дальше и не прятаться трусливо за телефонными звонками. А он сбежал, потому что в какой-то момент для него это перестало быть игрой. После такого нокдауна он даже не может распаковать и осмотреть картину, да и смысла не имеет – Джаред состарил ее, и что-либо исправить уже невозможно. Дженсен мог только надеяться на его гениальность как копииста, но перед глазами до сих пор стояла неоконченная картина, так не похожая на оригинал.

Дженсен встал с колен, еще некоторое время собирался с мыслями, потом отряхнул брюки, поправил галстук и вышел из хранилища.

 

Джаред не поднялся в его кабинет, все так же стоял и болтал с Тессой о каких-то спортивных командах, и Дженсен удивился - он никогда не замечал, что его ассистентка такая ярая болельщица.

Дженсен кивком показал ему на лестницу, Джаред тут же извинился перед Тессой и, прихватив тубус, поднялся за ним.

Дженсен открыл сейф и спросил:

\- Чек или наличные?

Джаред подошел к нему и наклонился, заглядывая в сейф:

\- Больше ничего не можешь предложить?

Дженсен не удержался и нервно хохотнул:

\- Шуточки оставь свои. Я могу рассчитаться наличными, но с налоговой разбирайся сам.

Джаред дышал ему в шею:

\- Не хочу с налоговой. Давай чек.

Дженсен взял чековую книжку, развернулся, обошел Джареда и уселся за стол. Тот постоял еще немного у приоткрытого сейфа и потом спросил:

\- Не хочешь распаковывать здесь, в галерее? Или вообще не хочешь смотреть? Так и отдашь своему клиенту?

Дженсен закончил заполнять чек, вырвал его из подшивки и положил на край стола. Джаред подхватил чек, всмотрелся в цифры и присвистнул:

\- Судя по сумме, ответов на вопросы не будет.

Дженсен спокойно ответил:

\- Совершенно верно. Ответов не будет, - и добавил: - Вообще ничего не будет.

Джаред поднял тубус и положил его на стол:

\- Здесь рентгеновские снимки, наброски и фотографии. Остатки рабочих материалов я уничтожу.

Дженсен немного опешил. Он ожидал чего угодно, но не этого спокойствия. Или Джаред опять все понял по-своему. Но ошибки не могло быть, Дженсен видел его взгляд, грустный, но понимающий, словно тот воспринял его слова как должное и ожидаемое.

Джаред спрятал чек во внутренний карман куртки:

\- Ты знаешь, как меня найти. Удачи тебе, Дженсен.

Все-таки, по-своему. Дженсен невольно улыбнулся - этот мальчишка переиграл его по всем статьям. Но лучше уйти с арены на своих двоих и живым, чем уползать, загибаясь, и Джаред предоставил ему такой шанс. Ну что же – спасибо, вышло благородно. Или жестоко?

 

…Они прогуливаются в ночном саду, Лоренцо по-прежнему хмур и печален. В его руке злополучное письмо, и пальцы, крепко сжимающие бумагу, подрагивают. Он останавливается в лабиринте зелени и, подняв голову, говорит о звездах и душах. Вместе с его словами в воздухе повисает безысходность.

Лоренцо подходит к нему, нежно берет лицо в свои ладони и большими пальцам стирает слезы с его щек:

\- Не плачь, друг мой. Рано или поздно мы все окончим наш путь земной и расстанемся навеки. Я не верю, что попаду в рай, но ты, чистая душа, окажешься там.

Он закусывает губы. Нет, только не это, только не расставание. Он не переживет, он не вынесет разлуки ни на мгновение.

Лоренцо отпускает его и продолжает говорить такие правильные и такие колющие слова. О долге, о республике, о наследниках, о браке с Клариче. Говорит, мягко увещевает, убеждает то ли его, то ли себя.

Но это не помогает, внутри начинает гореть огонь, слезы испаряются с его щек, и тонкие змеи злости оплетают разум.

Лоренцо уходит, не оглядываясь, оставляя его в безжизненной пустыне собственного гнева, и он кричит ему вслед:

\- Ты не сможешь оставить меня!

Лоренцо замирает на мгновение, он видит его ссутулившиеся скорбные плечи, руки, бессильно повисшие вдоль тела, и ему безумно хочется прижаться к этой спине, обнять, успокоить, но едва он делает шаг, Лоренцо скрывается за ближайшим поворотом.

Он оседает на землю, сворачивается на влажном песке садовой дорожки и кричит падающей звезде:

– Помоги мне!...


	6. Chapter 6

Дженсен вскрыл упаковку уже на складе. Не спеша срезал шпагат, удалил скотч и скрепки. Гофрокартон сам развернулся под его руками. Картина была закреплена в удерживающей пластиковой раме и защищена папиросной бумагой и пленкой с воздушными пузырьками. Дженсен установил доску на стационарный мольберт, отрегулировал освещение и только после этого снял предохраняющее покрытие.

Она была идеальна. Дженсен вглядывался и не видел ни единого изъяна. Он знал каждый штрих на этой доске и не находил отличий. Что тут сработало – гений Джареда или егогорячечное состояние, когда он делал копию – Дженсен не знал, но только теперь картина ожила.

Кровавая история любви и мести близилась к финалу. Собаки яростно рвали беззащитную плоть, карающий всадник влетал в центр застолья, пугая праздных гостей, и только юноша не терялся и использовал ситуацию в свою пользу. Дженсен почти коснулся кончиками пальцев спины в зеленом камзоле, но отдернул руку. На мгновение ему показалось, что Настаджио сейчас обернется, и он увидит его лицо. Дженсен знал, какую мечту о получении своего шантажом написал Бартоломео на этой картине, так не осуществив ее в своей жизни.

 

…Он горит непрерывно, бредит, блуждает в своих снах, спасаясь от рвущих его тело приступов кашля. Иногда он приходит в себя и слышит голоса, то оглушительно кричащие, то тихо бормочущие.

Он с трудом открывает глаза и видит через приоткрытую дверь два силуэта. Голос мастера шепчет:

\- Мессер, нельзя… У него чахотка, вы не имеете права рисковать своим здоровьем.

Он видит знакомый профиль, пытается поднять руку, но она словно наполнена расплавленным свинцом. Он хочет закричать, позвать, прикоснуться к высокому лбу, увидеть пронзительный взгляд и ощутить на своем теле прикосновение длинных пальцев. Но дверь закрывается, отрезая его от всего мира, и он глухо стонет, раздирая горло.

Сандро возвращается, поит его ледяной водой и вытирает лоб полотенцем. Он хрипит:

\- Лоренцо… картина…

Сандро присаживается рядом:

\- Якобо ее закончил.

Он обессиленно закрывает глаза, его тянет во тьму, полную криков и собачьего лая, и последнее, что он чувствует - как прохладная рука ложится ему на лоб, и голос Сандро произносит:

\- Мне очень жаль…

 

Тесса, закрыв за собой дверь подсобки, набрала номер Алекса. Тот ответил почти сразу:

\- Доброе утро, красавица.

Тесса улыбнулась, хотела ответить ему также шутливо, но потом спохватилась:

\- Привет. Ты попросил сообщить тебе, если явится кое-кто.

\- Я слушаю.

\- Только что к Дженсену приходил копиист, Падалеки. Мы о нем говорили. Он привез большую коробку и тубус. Я не знаю точно, что там внутри упаковки, но обычно так перевозят картины. На вопросы ни один, ни второй не ответили. Дженсен сейчас уехал и увез эту картину.

\- Тубус остался?

\- Да.

\- Ты сможешь сейчас посмотреть содержимое и сфотографировать?

Тесса поежилась:

\- Наверное, смогу, если Дженсен его не припрятал. С собой он, по-моему, его не увозил.

\- Постарайся, любовь моя, - голос Алекса стал мягким и ласковым. – Мы ничем не навредим Дженсену, только выясним до конца всю ситуацию.

В животе ныло от нехороших предчувствий, но она не могла разобраться до конца, что ее больше тревожит: поведение Дженсена или Алекса. Но Тесса не смогла сказать «нет».

Тубус стоял в углу кабинета, на нем не оказалось ни кодового замка, ни опечатывающих лент. Тесса сняла верхнюю часть и выложила на пол содержимое. Перед ней развернулась полная история создания копии – наброски, пробы красок, рентгеновские снимки, фотографии участков картины. Тесса вытащила из сумки фотоаппарат и принялась делать снимки. Руки почти не дрожали, когда она переворачивала лист за листом или подносила к свету черную пленку.

 

Алекс ждал ее, нервно меряя шагами гостиничный номер. Тесса вошла, и он бросился к ней:

\- У тебя получилось?

\- Да, - Тесса сбросила ему на руки пальто. - У меня кроме этого есть хорошие новости.

\- Какие?

\- Еще одна картина не будет дожидаться аукциона, за нее уже внесли задаток и завтра ее заберут.

Алекс отнес пальто в холл и вернулся, не сказав ни слова.

Тесса попыталась пошутить:

\- Послушай, любые финансовые проблемы решаемы, так или иначе. В наше время перестали убивать своих должников.

Алекс фыркнул:

\- Заешь, быть должником - в любом случае - приятного мало. Ты девочка из богатой семьи, разумная, взвешивающая каждый поступок, тебе не знакома подобная ситуация.

\- Я не богата. Вернее, пока не богата. Дедушка у меня - тот еще шовинист, он в принципе не понимал того, что женщина может распоряжаться деньгами. По условиям его завещания я получу приличную сумму из траста только в случае замужества.

Алекс закатил глаза:

\- Господи, я думал Испания - отсталая страна.

Тесса отпарировала:

\- Штаты тоже страна пуританских нравов. Только с виду мы демократичны и современны, а если копнуть глубже – то церковь по воскресеньям, хорошее образование и достойный брак. Вечные ценности, - не меняя шутливого тона, она добавила: - Женись на мне.

Алекс оторопел:

\- Что?

\- Женись на мне. Все просто, баш на баш. Я помогу тебе решить финансовые проблемы, ты поможешь мне получить независимость от семьи.

Алекс засмеялся:

\- Боже, тебе не кажется, что это смахивает на дешевый любовный роман.

Тесса изо всех сил старалась не выдавать своего волнения:

\- Не мы его написали. Нам хорошо вдвоем, почему бы…

Алекс подошел и закрыл ей рот ладонью. Его темно-карие глаза оказались совсем близко, и Тесса поняла, что ее шутливый тон никого не обманул:

\- Я продаю свои картины. Не себя. Запомни это.

Она вырвалась из захвата, подошла к сумочке, достала фотоаппарат и протянула Алексу. Он забрал, включил просмотр и присел на край кровати, внимательно вглядываясь в каждый кадр. Закончив, он нажал кнопку выключения и отложил фотоаппарат в сторону:

\- Да, это третья картина Боттичелли из серии по «Декамерону».

\- Ты мне можешь объяснить, что задумал Дженсен?

\- Возможно, ничего. Заказал ради успокоения собственного безумного разума хорошую копию великого Сандро, которую, как он утверждает, писал совсем не Боттичелли. Плюс и минус Дженсена - он ни с кем не делится своими завихрениями. Вернее, раньше это было плюсом. Теперь я бы хотел знать, что творится в его голове.

Тесса села рядом:

\- Алекс, я не дура. Экспозиция Прадо на днях сворачивается, и картины возвращаются в Испанию. Ты думаешь, что Дженсен хочет каким-то образом подменить картину?

\- Думаю, что да.

\- В таком случае, его нужно остановить. Не знаю, кто и сколько ему пообещал.

Алекс покачал головой:

\- Видишь ли… Возможно, ему никто ничего не обещал.

\- Я не понимаю.

\- Я тоже. Но Дженсен хочет украсть картину для себя.

\- Он снял со счета около четырехсот тысяч долларов для каких-то своих целей. Всю сумму, которая поступила за продажу гравюр. И это до уплаты налогов. О чем он думает?

\- Я могу только догадываться. Он думает, что это картина его.

\- Что?

\- Он сумасшедший, милая моя, Дженсен сошел с ума. У него еще есть охраняемые помещения в Нью-Йорке? Галерея же не резиновая.

\- Да, есть.

\- Дай мне адрес, пожалуйста.

\- Зачем?

\- Я хочу подловить Дженсена на горячем, ткнуть лицом в его безумие и, если не поможет, забрать эту злосчастную копию, а Дженсена на время запереть в маленьком тихом санатории. Пока он не угробил свою жизнь окончательно.

Тесса прикусила губу и прошептала:

\- Это жестоко.

Алекс потянулся, обнял ее и, приподняв, усадил себе на колени:

\- Жизнь вообще жестока.

Он начал целовать ее и медленно раздевать, Алекс действовал на нее как наркотик, даже Дженсен не вызывал у нее таких чувств. Может быть потому, что всегда держался отстраненно, и она только в своих фантазиях могла представить, что он целует ее, занимается с ней любовью. Но Алекс, живой, горячий, улавливающий каждое ее желание, влюбил в себя, влез ей в душу, заставил смотреть на мир другими глазами, и она давно уже не сопротивлялась.

Его поцелуи становились все более настойчивыми, он легко поднялся, удерживая ее на руках, и бросил на кровать. Сегодня он не был нежным, наоборот, почти рвал одежду, и Тесса вскрикнула, когда воротник стягиваемой блузки обжег спину, Он перевернул ее на живот и зализал ожог. Потом задрал юбку, стащил колготки вместе с трусиками, на пару секунд отстранился, и Тесса услышала, как расстегивается ремень и молния, потом тяжелое тело вдавило ее в кровать. Она стояла на коленях в унизительной позе, связанная собственной одеждой по рукам и ногам, и Алекс входил в нее жестко, сильно, больно. Она уткнулась в покрывало, сдерживая крики, слезы катились по щекам, она всхлипывала, не в силах сказать, чтобы Алекс остановился, и с каждым толчком в ее голове звучало: она проиграла, проиграла, проиграла.

 

Дженсен закрылся в своем кабинете, достал из бара бутылку мартини и налил его прямо в кофейную кружку. Сделав несколько глотков, он отставил кружку на край стола. Джаред был прав – мартини был отвратительным, кисло-горьким, словно его смешали с выдохшимся шампанским. Все сложилось слишкомхорошо, а так не бывает, и где-то здесь притаился подвох.

Для собственного успокоения Дженсен раскрутил тубус и выложил на стол рентгеновские снимки. Джаред не так прост и, если он заподозрил аферу, от него можно ожидать чего угодно. Он выставлял каждый снимок перед окном, не доверяя концентрированному электрическому свету, искал несоответствия, но не находил. Осеннее нью-йоркское солнце ясно показывало ему, что копия идеальна. Опыт говорил, что ничего идеального не бывает, и, в конце концов, он сдался, взял телефон и набрал по памяти номер. Пора действовать, время не ждет.

 

Вернуться в галерею оказалось почти невыполнимой задачей. Каждый шаг молотом отдавался у нее в голове. Возле двери Тесса остановилась и, закрыв глаза, дернула за ручку двери.

Напрасно она думала, что сможет закрыться, не выдавать себя, потому что Дженсен, едва увидев ее, отложил в сторону бумаги, вышел из-за стола и ласково обнял. Его объятия, надежные и успокаивающие, разрушили то внушаемое душевное равновесие, которое Тесса строила кирпичик за кирпичиком, пока возвращалась в галерею из отеля. Ее затрясло, и она с рыданиями прижалась к Дженсену, выплакивая свое поражение. Дженсен гладил её по спине, легонько покачивал со стороны в сторону и ничего не говорил. Немного успокоившись, Тесса отстранилась и попыталась рукой вытереть лицо. Дженсен вытащил из кармана платок и протянул ей:

\- Я обещал тебе не вытирать слезки, когда Алехандро…

Тесса схватила платок и протестующе им взмахнула:

\- Вот и выполняй свои обещания, не надо меня жалеть.

Дженсен забрал платок, снова обнял ее и принялся промокать влажные щеки:

\- Не выпускай колючек, Тесса, тебе это не идет. Мне больше нравилась та кокетка, которая выпрашивала у меня маскарад и прибавку к зарплате.

Эмоции понемногу утихали, но внутри все равно было холодно и непривычно горько. Дженсен усадил ее на диван, не выпуская из объятий, и Тесса с благодарностью улеглась на его плече. Лежать так было тепло и уютно, не хотелось ничего рассказывать, но она понимала, что молчать нельзя. Дженсен заговорил первым:

\- Мы чаще всего выбираем не тех людей и не то время. Виним кого угодно, но не себя. Может в этом и есть доля истины, жизнь вообще жестока и не терпит неразумных решений.

Тесса вздрогнула, услышав слова, которые слышала совсем недавно от другого мужчины, Дженсен тут же притянул ее поближе и продолжил:

\- Самое главное, больше не повторять ошибок. Никогда. Самому решать и не опираться ни на кого.

Тесса ответила:

\- Алекс показывал мне рисунок. Кактус в кофейной чашке. Мы тогда посмеялись, сказали, что это твой образ. Он не ошибался.

Дженсен вздохнул.

\- В образах он редко ошибается, есть у него это умение – видеть людей. Хотел бы я сам разбираться так в самом себе, понять, где правда, а где только придуманное. Иногда мне тоже кажется, что я не тот, кого каждое утро вижу в зеркале, иногда мне снятся странные сны. Я встретил недавно человека, очень похожего на образ из моих снов, и точно так же наделал ошибок. Так что ты и я лишний раз убедились, что не стоит путать реальность и выдумку.

Тесса возразила:

\- Мы живем в придуманной реальности. Торгуем чужими фантазиями, не удивительно, что мы такие. Я пыталась мыслить рационально, а потом надоело. В жизни ничего не осталось, кроме рациональности. Мне захотелось…

\- Уйти в свои сны?

\- Да, ненадолго. Я понимала, что это временно.

\- Но потом оказалось, что возвращаться больно.

Тесса приподнялась и посмотрела на Дженсена:

\- Это был Джаред? Копиист, которого я видела здесь? Твой человек из снов?

Дженсен улыбнулся:

\- Да. Но у меня так же, как у тебя, не вышло ничего хорошего.

\- Он не захотел? – Тесса задумалась и сама ответила на свой вопрос: - Не захотел ты. Почему?

\- Потому что это только сон. Далекий, недостижимый, да и заканчивается очень и очень плохо, - Дженсен вдруг засмеялся. – Я вспомнил твою подружку, Кристен. Знаешь, я понял, как становятся ярыми феминистками. Им просто встречаются такие кактусы, как я.

Тесса хотела возразить, но Дженсен повернулся к ней и спросил:

\- Почему бы тебе ни бросить все и начать заново? Уехать из Нью-Йорка, изменить все от начала и до конца. Я могу помочь тебе решить вопрос с завещанием, ты станешь богатой и свободной женщиной. Выйдешь за меня замуж?

Тесса изумленно посмотрела на Дженсена. Только сегодня она предлагала брак по расчету мужчине, в которого влюблена, и в этот же день ей делает предложение другой, которого она когда-то любила. А если честно признаться, то и не переставала любить. И они оба оказались правы – жизнь умеет жестоко шутить.

Тесса не успела ничего сказать в ответ. Тишину разрушил хлопок входной двери, и чьи-то быстрые и тяжелые шаги загрохотали по лестнице. Дженсен только успел привстать с дивана, как в кабинет ворвался Джаред. Потный, взъерошенный, в расстегнутой куртке, он притормозил только у столика и выдохнул одно имя:

\- Адамс?

Тесса поняла, что ей лучше уйти еще до того, как Дженсен произнес:

\- Тесса, оставь нас одних.

Спустившись в галерейный зал, она попробовала дозвониться Алексу, но телефон не отвечал. Роботизированный голос повторял ей раз за разом, что абонент отключен, но Тесса продолжала нажимать кнопку вызова, и ледяной страх заставлял дрожать пальцы на клавиатуре. Не успев исправить ошибку в своих отношениях с Алехандро, она сделала еще большую – наивно поверила в безумие Дженсена и в желание Алекса остановить друга для его же блага. До нее вдруг дошло - она умудрилась встрять в крупную аферу. То имя, которое произнес Джаред, Тесса знала превосходно. Ни для кого не было тайной, что Адамс владеет очень крупной коллекцией полотен и антиквариата, и не все они получены честным путем. Дженсен работал с ним время от времени, но все сделки были «белыми» и прозрачными. Только все ли она видела? Судя по всему, у нее талант закрывать глаза на неприятные вещи.

 

Вот так по-настоящему снимают маски. Без заигрывающей улыбки, без стыда за истинное лицо. Джаред стоял напротив него, зло щурился и неровно дышал. Дженсен поудобнее устроился на диване, скрестил руки на груди и вытянул вперед ноги.

\- Джаред, у меня сегодня был тяжелый день, поэтому давай без загадочных имен.

Джаред в три шага преодолел пространство между ними, перешагнул через его ноги и наклонился, упираясь руками в спинку дивана по обе стороны от Дженсена:

\- Я хочу знать – ты заказывал копию для Адамса? Ты впутался в его незаконные дела? Что ты будешь делать с картиной?

Дженсен выдержал его прямой взгляд:

\- Ты получил свою оплату. Больше тебя ничего не должно волновать.

Дженсен чувствовал его близость как никогда остро. Чем дольше Джаред нависал над ним, тем больше ему хотелось оттолкнуть его или наоборот схватить и прижать к себе. Он долго внушал себе, что та ночь была просто наваждением, взрывом адреналина, но теперь еще раз убедился, что все зря. Его по прежнему тянет к этому двуличному, продажному, манерному и одновременно искреннему и уверенному в себе человеку. Дженсен вдруг понял, что он так ничего о нем и не знает. Ничего, кроме собственного желания взять хотя бы тут часть, которую ему позволит Джаред.

Наверное, он перестал контролировать ситуацию и как-то выдал себя, потому что Джаред вдруг улыбнулся и наклонился к нему настолько близко, что губы прикоснулись к щеке:

\- Не должно, но волнует. И не ври, у тебя не получится.

Не получилось: ни соврать, ни оттолкнуть. Дженсен сам не осознал, как обхватил Джареда за шею и закрыл его болтливый рот своим ртом. Джаред не удержался на вытянутых руках и буквально упал коленями на диван, вцепился ему в плечи и ответил на поцелуй.

А ведь не хватало именно этого вкуса, этих губ, этого бесстыдного перехода от ярости к страсти, от страсти к нежности, от нежности снова к злости, которая мелькнула в глазах Джареда, когда он первым прервал поцелуй и снова спросил:

\- Ты сговорился с Адамсом?

Дженсен закрыл лицо руками и откинулся на спинку дивана:

\- Господи, за что ты мне послал этот живой вопросительный знак? Джаред, это не твое дело, не лезь, пожалуйста.

Но убеждать в чем-либо Джареда было бесполезно. Он встал с колен, уселся прямо на столик и заговорил:

\- Я не первый день кручусь в этом клоповнике любителей высокого искусства, у меня есть свои знакомые и связи. Когда ты обратился ко мне по поводу копии, у меня сразу возникли предположения, кто мог тебе ее заказать. Все это время я отсеивал кандидатуры одну за другой, пока не увидел вот это.

Джаред достал из внутреннего кармана смятый рекламный лист.

\- Гравюры Вольгемута. Список официальных владельцев, так любезно предоставленный пресс-секретарем Адамса для освещения новой покупки коллекционера-маразматика.

Дженсен пожал плечами:

\- Я не первый раз оказываю для него услуги посредника. И оказываю их не ему одному.

\- Могу тебя обрадовать еще кое-чем. Адамс заказал одновременно с этой копией еще одну моему хорошему знакомому копиисту. Вторую картину Боттичелли. Возможно, есть заказ на третью, мне не удалось выяснить. Оцени размах. Наверное, я погорячился, назвав его маразматиком: продумать план по подмене картин во время экспозиции здесь, в Нью-Йорке - нужно иметь не только деньги, связи и наглость, но и хорошие мозги. Правда, Адамс не учел одного - слухи расползаются, как тараканы, почти невозможно все сохранить в тайне.

Дженсен возразил:

\- А он и не скрывает ничего. Даже если его поймают – недоказуемо. Официально он заказал копии, и на стене у него будут висеть копии. Чтобы это проверить, потребуется постановление суда. На каком основании? В Прадо картины на месте, на проверку уйдет немало времени, да и сначала необходимо, чтобы эксперт засомневался в подлинности картин. На то, чтобы сделать «булавочный тест», сличить рентгенограммы или сделать анализ краски нужно время, это и даст нам фору, чтобы замести следы.

Тут Джаред улыбнулся, довольно злорадно:

\- А у вас не будет форы. Эксперты увидят сразу. Я везде ставлю свою незаметную подпись и делаю некоторые отступления от оригинала, чтобы такие мошенники, как вы, не воспользовались моими копиями для подмены оригинала. История с символистами показала, что это работает.

Дженсен с удивлением посмотрел на него:

\- Я проверял картину, это идеальная копия.

\- Различия есть и они очевидны.

\- Я тебе не верю.

\- Лучше поверь, если не хочешь угодить за решетку.

Дженсен засмеялся. Он смеялся довольно долго, потом вытер выступившие на глазах слезы и произнес:

\- Джаред, тебя видно насквозь. Я не скажу тебе, где картина и не повезу туда, чтобы ты ткнул меня носом в различия. Если они есть, то говори прямо сейчас, или мы огребем кучу неприятностей.

Джаред уставился на свои ботинки. Дженсен терпеливо ждал, догадываясь, что тот долго молчать не сможет.

На столе завибрировал телефон. Дженсен взял его и просмотрел входящее сообщение. На секунду ему показалось, что это шутка и его кто-то разыгрывает, но отправитель был указан совершенно четко. Он вскочил на ноги и вылетел из кабинета:

\- Тесса!

Она отозвалась из дальнего зала:

\- Я здесь.

\- Сюда, немедленно!

Тесса прибежала через несколько секунд, Дженсен схватил ее за плечи:

\- Алекс где?

Она испуганно ответила:

\- Я не знаю. Может быть, в отеле. Я пыталась дозвониться на мобильный…

\- А теперь, Тесса, отвечай абсолютно честно: адреса наших складов знает кто-нибудь, кроме меня и тебя? - Дженсен встряхнул ее. - Говори, от твоего ответа зависит – звоню я сейчас в полицию или нет. Алекс тебя просил сказать ему, где они находятся?

Тесса опустила голову вниз и тихо прошептала:

\- Да.

Дженсен отпустил ее и сделал шаг назад:

\- Ты сглупила. Сигнализация там не только по периметру. Знания кода и отмычки мало.

Джаред за его спиной проговорил:

\- Я на машине.

Дженсен обернулся:

\- Поехали. Будем считать, что своего ты добился.

 

На первый взгляд могло показаться, что ничего не произошло. Дверь ангара была плотно закрыта, сигнализация горела зеленым диодом. Дженсен набрал код, открыл замок, и они оба вошли в ангар. Дженсен подошел к щитку электропитания и нажал незаметную кнопку сбоку панели. В стене открылась небольшая ниша, в ней оказался еще один пульт сигнализации. Дженсен набрал подтверждающий код и красные светодиоды погасли.

\- Эта сигнализация связана с моим телефоном и ноутбуком дома. На пульт охраны она не подает сигнал.

Джаред хмыкнул:

\- К чему такие сложности?

\- Я должен быть на месте первым, раньше, чем приедет полиция. Только из-за этого.

\- Все-таки ты мошенник.

Дженсен согласился:

\- Конечно, где ты видел преуспевающих и одновременно честных бизнесменов? Но я бы с удовольствием отдал часть своей прибыли, чтобы ты перестал задавать вопросы.

\- Ты столько не зарабатываешь.

В ангаре царила тишина. Картина стояла на мольберте, освещенная двумя лампами, ее распаковали и сняли с нее все защитные скобы. Дженсен, не скрываясь, вышел на середину и громко крикнул:

\- Алекс, выходи, я не вызывал полицию.

Слева раздался легкий шорох, и на освещенной территории появился Алекс с пистолетом в руке. Дженсен опешил:

\- Алекс, какого черта?

\- Дженсен, мне нужна эта картина.

\- Зачем?

\- Я нашел хорошего покупателя.

Дженсен не выдержал:

\- Алекс, это копия.

\- Неправда, я видел контейнер с пломбами аэропорта и бумаги таможенного контроля.

\- Подмена еще не состоялась. Поэтому угомонись и опусти пистолет.

Алекс возразил:

\- Я тебе не верю.

Дженсен махнул рукой на Джареда:

\- Пусть он скажет, это его копия. Пусть он покажет тебе отличия, о которых рассказывал мне. Может, ты их увидишь, я - не вижу. Я просто знаю, ведь я еще не отправлял картину в аэропорт.

Джаред посмотрел на Дженсена, потом перевел взгляд на Алекса и выпалил:

\- Да вы психи, оба!

Алекс не согласился:

\- Я не псих. Псих - перед тобой. С какого-то перепугу он решил, что должен закончить эту картину, переделать по-своему, возомнил себя художником. Бесталанный неудачник. Вбил себе в голову, что он когда-то, чуть ли не в прошлых жизнях, был непризнанным гением.

Дженсен рассмеялся, смех рвался из него резкими выдохами, он не мог остановиться, чтобы возразить или объяснить, пока Джаред не подошел к нему и не встряхнул за плечи:

\- Что он говорит? С чего он взял?

Дженсен уткнулся ему головой в плечо и всхлипывал, сотрясаясь от смеха. Успокоившись, он поднял на Джареда глаза, вытер слезы и выговорил:

\- Вопрос о психах считаем закрытым. В Испании, когда мы бродили по музеям, я рассказал эту байку о прошлых жизнях своему впечатлительному другу Алексу, даже не предполагая, что он так все воспримет. Видимо, захотелось ему в самом себе увидеть кого-то великого. Замечательно вышло, не правда ли? Мы все хотим казаться не теми, кто мы есть. Уж ты-то должен понимать такое желание, только тебе, видимо, хватает ума воплощать фантазию в реальность, а не уходить в выдуманный мир. Алекс слишком глубоко смотрит в людей, забывая видеть то, что на поверхности. Кем бы мы себя ни воображали, мы остаемся людьми - сволочами, желающими есть, спать, трахаться, выпивать, играть в казино. Что, впрочем, он сам и делает, регулярно попадая в долги на крупные суммы.

\- Ты на самом деле так считаешь?

Дженсен толкнул его в грудь, заставляя отступить:

\- Я не настолько сумасшедший, как считает Алекс, я тоже люблю есть, выпивать и трахаться. В казино, правда, не хожу. Оригинал картины давно ждет покупатель, мы оба знаем, о ком речь. Я всего лишь организовываю поставку, у меня нет таких связей, чтобы осуществить подмену и, к примеру, вывезти картину из страны. Я всего лишь винтик в большой схеме. Это бизнес, детки, бизнес. И твои переговоры, Алекс, о продаже картины за моей спиной, мне были известны от первого до последнего слова. Ты пытался переиграть меня на моем же поле, причем неумело и бездарно. Поэтому, ребята, вы сейчас спокойно расходитесь по домам и даете мне возможность завершить сделку. Джаред, ты уже получил свою оплату, Алекс, с тобой мы разберемся позже. Я выдам тебе аванс и попрошу твоих кредиторов не допекать чересчур. Положи пистолет и езжай к Тессе.

Джаред, не отрывая от него взгляда, тихо произнес:

\- Перестань быть сукой.

Алекс за его спиной хохотнул:

\- Он не перестанет, Джаред, я знаю его достаточно, чтобы сказать – не перестанет. Берегись, он сделает с тобой то же самое, что и со мной. Выжмет досуха, а потом, когда ты не сможешь даже поднести карандаш к бумаге без его указаний, что продается и что нужно выбросить в мусор, он посоветует тебе прогуляться, покормить уточек в парке, свалить с его глаз долой и даже предложит денег на твои развлечения. В долг. Так что не перестанет, не надейся.

Дженсен согласился:

\- Не перестану. Знаешь, почему? Потому что когда ты перестаешь быть сукой, тебя предают, кидают, бьют больно под дых. Лучшая защита – нападение.

Алекс снял с предохранителя пистолет:

\- Ты думаешь, все так просто и тебе удалось меня провести? Ни черта подобного, я забираю картину, а ты загремишь в психушку со своей паранойей и ложными воспоминаниями, если попробуешь сейчас мне помешать. Или ты думаешь, Тесса не даст показания против тебя? Я слишком долго объяснял девочке, что ты сошел с ума, и она поверила. Так что, давай разойдемся с миром, пока я не начал стрелять в твоего Джареда и в тебя. Естественно, это будет выглядеть самозащитой, - Алекс достал из-за пояса еще один пистолет и показал его Дженсену.

Джаред судорожно вздохнул, и Дженсен успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу:

\- Тихо. Все будет хорошо. - И продолжил, обращаясь к Алексу: - Ты возомнил о себе слишком много. Я – параноик, сумасшедший, бесталанный художник, и все что ты там себе навоображал. Я согласен. Но кто тогда ты? Если бы не я, ты не продал бы ни черта из своих «великих творений». Ты не в состоянии даже отличить копию от подделки. Недалеко ты ушел от меня, если так посмотреть.

Алекс вдруг улыбнулся, широко, счастливо, словно его похвалили, сделали невероятный комплимент, и Дженсена передернуло от этой, немного похожей на акулью, улыбки.

\- Тут ты прав. Ты меня продаешь, Тесса меня покупает. Я - разменная монета, никто, существо, даже не имеющее определенного пола. Для тебя - женщина, для нее - мужчина, а для него, - Алекс указал кивком на Джареда, - вообще ненужная помеха, не дающая прочно обосноваться у тебя в постели.

Он с каждым словом повышал голос и перешел почти на крик:

\- Как же мне все это надоело! Я безумно устал от тебя, от всех, превратился в штамповочную машину. Обернись, посмотри, как прекрасно то, что создавали много веков назад, сколько сил и умения вложено в каждый образ на этой картине. Ты говоришь, что это копия. Ну и пусть. Она прекрасна. А нынешнее искусство – вывернутое наизнанку подсознание, грязное, скользкое и плоское, со всеми похотливыми мыслями и желаниями. Чего я стою, если не в состоянии отличить оригинал от копии, реальность от фантазии, - Алекс опустил пистолет, его глаза лихорадочно блестели, по вискам катились крупные капли пота, и нервный тик окончательно исказил его красивое лицо. – И все же она идеальна. Браво, Джаред, браво! Посмотрите на нее. Ты, Дженсен, обернись и посмотри! Обернись!

Дженсен, невольно подчиняясь резким словам, оглянулся на картину и в это же мгновение услышал отчаянный крик Джареда и выстрел.

Время растянулось, минутная стрелка замерла, полутемный склад превратился в тяжелый склеп с редкими всполохами огней. Дженсен сделал шаг в безвременье, попытался выдохнуть, сказать хоть что-нибудь, но не смог.

Он видел, как оседает на пол Алекс и Джаред срывается с места, но уже ничего не успевает сделать, как он опускается на колени рядом с Алексом и его знакомый резкий неправильный профиль теряется в темноте. Видел светлую рубашку на Алексе в похожих на краску пятнах, пистолет, лежащий возле безвольной руки, и кровь, растекающуюся из-под головы пигментной бордовой взвесью.

Он дошел до лежащего тела и опустился на колени. Джаред медленно, очень медленно повернулся, что-то сказал, но резкий звук выстрела еще звенел в ушах, и тот, из-за кого он теперь ничего слышал, смотрел невидящими глазами в потолок. На правом виске Алекса виднелось небольшое отверстие, чуть прижженное по краям, левый висок превратился в кашу, но лицо осталось таким же красивым, каким и было всегда. Не осталось ни акульей улыбки, ни безумия, искажавшего эти безупречные черты в нервном тике. Дженсен прикоснулся к его лбу и кончиками пальцев закрыл Алексу глаза. Кожа была еще теплой, и крохотные капли крови покалывали кожу, остро и невыносимо больно. Дженсен отнял руку от щеки Алекса и прошептал:

\- Мне очень жаль.

Джаред уже звонил в службу спасения, кричал в трубку, а для Дженсена время так и не сдвинулось с мертвой точки и, только когда Джаред отбросил телефон в сторону и дотронулся до него, он очнулся, и время обвалилось на него невыносимой тяжестью, вырывая крик из горла. Сколько он так кричал, Дженсен не знал, только чувствовал, как его вжимают в теплое тело, обнимают, удерживают на самом краю, когда крик переходит в дикий вой, и эти объятия казались единственным, что у него осталось.

Джаред не отпускал его, пока увозили тело, находился рядом, когда их опрашивали полицейские, и поехал с ним к Тессе. Дженсен говорил все это время только по необходимости и молчал даже тогда, когда Тесса рыдала у Джареда на плече. Время всегда толкало его в спину, и он бежал, следуя его неумолимому потоку. Вечная гончая, которой никогда не доставалось любящего сердца. Может, сейчас есть, ради кого остановиться?


	7. Chapter 7

Регистрация брака в мэрии прошла довольно буднично. Дженсен и Тесса поставили свои подписи под документами, их поздравили, и они вышли, одновременно с облегчением выдохнув.

В галерее царила тишина, новая ассистентка сидела за ноутбуком и подскочила, когда они вошли. Поднявшись в кабинет, Дженсен открыл бутылку шампанского и разлил по бокалам:

\- Что же, миссис Эклз, поздравляю вас с обретением свободы.

Тесса поддразнила в ответ:

\- Поздравляю и вас, мистер Эклз, с выбытием из клана «завидных холостяков».

Они коснулись бокалами и сделали по глотку. Дженсен спросил:

\- Куда теперь богатая и свободная женщина направит свои красивые ножки?

Тесса поставила шампанское на столик:

\- Я буду банальной - весь мир передо мной, все страны и города.

\- Боже, действительно, как банально.

\- Как истинная женщина, я должна освоить не только Пятую авеню Нью-Йорка, но и Оксфорд-стрит в Лондоне и Саламанку в Мадриде.

Дженсен посерьезнел:

\- Зачем ты едешь в Испанию?

Тесса ответила:

\- Мне нужно попрощаться, Дженсен, поставить своеобразную точку.

Дженсен обнял ее и нежно поцеловал в висок:

\- Отвези ему от меня апельсины.

\- Обязательно.

Дженсен остановился у окна и наблюдал, как Тесса садится в такси. Черно-желтый Нью-Йорк к зиме немного выгорал в красках, заволакивался туманной погодой и дождями, и Дженсен пожелал, чтобы в этом году выпало много снега. Он устал от желтого и черного цвета, пусть даже белое покрывало продержится совсем недолго, но так хотелось этого глотка свежести в вечном смоге Сити.

Он распечатал пакет, доставленный курьером еще утром. В его руках оказалась толстая книга с образцами тканей. Он открыл первую страницу и коснулся кончиками пальцев принта. Его автоматическое письмо перелилось в узор и линии на ткани. Он листал каталог и внимательно рассматривал результаты. Флорентийские купола, нью-йоркские шахматки домов, гирлянды мостов, брусчатка старых улиц и размеченные белым и желтым авеню, венецианские маски и перевитые жемчугом волосы, танцующие фигуры, туманы и яркое солнце.

Принесли заказанный кофе, и Дженсен, заложив страницу конвертом с лаконичной надписью «Благодарю» и размашистой буквой «А», прихватил пластиковый стакан и вернулся к окну. Он даже не столько пил, сколько вдыхал горько-сладкий кофейный запах, вымывая из памяти прилипчивый аромат флердоранжа, и старая Флоренция - откуда Тесса, когда вернется, возможно, привезет сувенир - медленно исчезала вместе со сладким ароматом в вечернем сумраке Нью-Йорка.

Он остался пока один. Джаред умчался на несколько дней в индейскую резервацию - набираться впечатлений, готовился что-то писать. Дженсен последнее время заставал его в состоянии полного отрешения от окружающего мира, либо зарывшегося в свои наброски. Некоторые его рисунки впечатляли, некоторые были банальными жанровыми скетчами, а во многих Дженсен даже не понял, что Джаред хотел передать своими образами.

Дженсен покачал головой – художники все немного чокнутые. Но он уже за пару дней умудрился соскучиться по Джареду и сопутствующему беспорядку, а теперь и Тесса уехала. Впрочем, у него есть дела, есть чем заняться до их возвращения. А они ведь вернутся, всё всегда возвращается на круги своя. Известная истина, не правда ли?


End file.
